Incondicional
by Hide-fan
Summary: [Tony/Steve] Secuela de Algo para Recordar. Tony y Steve intentan hacer que su relación funcione, pero con Steve ocupado buscando a Bucky apenas tienen tiempo para verse. Hasta que después del incidente con Ultrón Tony se planteará qué es realmente lo mejor para los dos. Spoilers La Era de Ultrón y Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.


Tony había disfrutado de una larga lista de amantes desde el despertar de su sexualidad. Kilométrica, para ser exactos. Lo de las relaciones monógamas sólo lo había empezado a practicar unos pocos años antes, hasta Pepper no le había visto el sentido a eso de comprometerse con una única pareja, así que hasta entonces había tenido la oportunidad de practicar el sexo con una gran variedad de personas: más mujeres que hombres, eso sí. No porque prefiriera un sexo al otro sino porque en el caso de los hombres tenía un ideal muy definido (altos, rubios, de ojos azules, musculosos, que desprendieran un aura de nobleza y autoridad y con una pizca de timidez). Con las mujeres, hasta que llegó Pepper, no había sido tan exigente, aunque antes de ella había compartido cama con algunas amantes tan hermosas como brillantes.

Si Tony hiciera una lista con toda la gente con la que se había acostado, más de uno y más de dos se sorprenderían con algunos de los nombres que figurarían en ella, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda.

Pero si le pidieran en aquel preciso instante que recordara alguno de esos nombres, estaba seguro que no podría recordar ni uno solo. Es más, con lo que estaba haciendo Steve con su boca y sus dedos, probablemente no sería capaz de recordar ni su propio nombre.

Tony observó hipnotizado el rítmico subir y bajar de la cabeza rubia entre sus piernas, y medio recordó todas esas fantasías de cuando era un adolescente. Y es que había sido precisamente su Capi quien le había descubierto su atracción por su propio sexo. Simplemente, llegó un momento en el que se dio cuenta de que había pasado a idolatrar a ese héroe generoso y valiente del que se padre le hablaba constantemente, de jugar con sus muñecos y de ver sus gastadas películas con ojos llenos de la admiración infantil de un niño que se sentía demasiado solo, a prestarle atención con otra parte de su anatomía, la misma parte de su anatomía que estaba recibiendo las más que entusiastas administraciones de los labios y la lengua del mismísimo Capitán América en persona.

Oh, cómo le gustaría volver atrás en el tiempo para poder decirle a aquel Tony que soñaba primero con tener al Capi de amigo y más tarde fantaseaba con estrenarse entre los brazos de alguien tan sexy y digno como Steve Rogers que décadas después sería el propio Tony con quien Steve Rogers perdería la virginidad y que sería total y absolutamente glorioso.

Steve añadió un dedo más y Tony se mordió el labio, anhelando algo más que los dígitos de su amante en su interior; necesitaba sentir a Steve, lo máximo de Steve posible, para llenar ese vacío que le consumía cada vez que Steve volvía a marcharse de su lado, cada una de esas veces Tony preguntándose si ésa sería la vez en la que Steve ya no volvería.

Tony pronunció el nombre de Steve, y éste le miró con unos ojos llenos de puro deseo.

–¿Voy bien? –le preguntó Steve, cambiando su boca por su mano libre. A Tony le entraron ganas de reír.

–¿De verdad tienes que preguntarlo? –dijo Tony, clavando su mirada en los brillantes y apetitosos labios de su chico que hasta hacía un segundo estaban haciendo un excelente trabajo enloqueciéndole de placer–. No sé cómo puedes ser tan jodidamente bueno en esto con la poca práctica que tienes.

Para su desgracia sólo se habían visto tres veces desde la primera noche que pasaron juntos, una cuando Steve vino a buscar su escudo, otra cuando Steve necesitó su ayuda para seguir una pista que al final no les llevó a nada y otra para el cumpleaños de Tony.

Steve agradeció el cumplido.

–Aprendo muy rápido, ya lo sabes. Aunque en este caso tendrás que darle las gracias a Sam por enseñarme.

La boca de Steve volvió a descender sobre el miembro de Tony, quien estuvo a punto de abandonarse a ese delicioso placer una vez más hasta que su distraído cerebro registró el comentario.

–¿Perdona? –Tony tironeó del pelo rubio para obligar a Steve a mirarle a los ojos. Steve se incorporó con expresión de confusión hasta que él también se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

–Oh, no, Tony, ¡no es lo que estás pensando! –se apresuró a aclararle–. Sam me pasó unos vídeos y me dio algunos consejos, eso es todo.

Tony no estaba demasiado convencido, pero no tenía motivos para dudar de la honestidad de Steve.

–Más te vale –le advirtió. Steve se inclinó para besarle el ceño fruncido.

–Tú eres el único al que quiero dar placer, Tony –afirmó Steve–. Me crees, ¿no?

–Te creo. –Tony pasó su pulgar por la boca de Steve, quien lo atrapó entre sus dientes y lo acarició con su lengua–. Métemela, va.

Steve se echó a reír.

–Vas a hacer que me ruborice si me dices esas cosas tan bonitas. –Steve sacó sus dedos y aceptó el condón que le pasó Tony.

–Mira, Rogers, desde que perdí la virginidad hace muchos, muchos años, y a excepción del tiempo que pasé en la cueva –Tony se estremeció ligeramente al decirlo, pero rápidamente apartó el recuerdo a un lado–, que no he pasado tanto tiempo sin hacerlo como desde que empezó esto nuestro, así que ahora mismo no estoy para muchas florituras. Me estás matando poco a poco, ¿eh?

–No hace tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo hicimos, ¿no? –preguntó Steve, concentrado acabándose de preparar.

–Un mes, tres días y unas diez horas –contestó Tony. Steve levantó una ceja–. Es un aproximado. No es que le haya pedido a J.A.R.V.I.S. que lleve la cuenta ni nada.

Steve le miró con afecto.

–Impaciente –le dijo cariñosamente. Tony no le recordó que había sido Steve el que se le había tirado encima en cuanto se cerró la puerta del dormitorio tras ellos y prácticamente le había arrancado la ropa, porque Steve ya estaba en su interior y todo volvía a ser como tenía que ser.

Steve comenzó a gimotear el nombre de Tony. Tony se maravilló una vez más de la expresión de su Capi, con los ojos entrecerrados, la mirada casi perdida, la boca abierta, con todos sus maravillosos músculos en tensión. Siempre que hacían el amor Steve le miraba como si no acabara de creerse que de verdad estaban unidos de esa forma, casi con temor de que Tony desaparecería si cerraba los ojos más tiempo de lo necesario; Tony no lo entendía, porque, de los dos, el afortunado era él, no precisamente Steve. Pero estaba completamente enamorado de esa expresión, se le llenaba el corazón cada vez que la veía y fuera lo que fuera que hubiera hecho para provocarla, no tenía intención de dejar de hacerlo.

Así, en las solitarias y eternas noches en las que Steve no estaba, podía pensar en esa cara y convencerse a sí mismo que Steve todavía no se había dado cuenta de que podía aspirar a algo mucho mejor.

–Tony. Tony. Me gusta. Me encanta esto –Steve jadeó, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

–Lo sé, cariño. –Tony se aferró a la robusta espalda de Steve, le lamió el cuello, le mordisqueó la barbilla, atrapó la lengua de Steve entre sus labios y succionó, satisfecho con los eróticos sonidos que estaban saliendo de la garganta de su amante.

–Dímelo, Tony –le pidió Steve una vez su boca volvió a estar libre–. Dime que a ti también te gusta.

–Me encanta, Steve. Es increíble. Eres increíble –le reafirmó. Esos momentos de inseguridad en los que Steve necesitaba la confirmación de que Tony estaba disfrutando tanto como él era lo único que delataba su falta de experiencia. Tony le había dicho en una ocasión que no hacía falta que le preguntara algo tan absurdo porque básicamente era imposible no disfrutar en la cama con alguien como Steve, pero enseguida vio que eso no le agradó nada a éste. Steve necesitaba tener la certeza de que Tony sentía lo mismo por él y que pese a su inexperiencia era capaz de satisfacer a alguien como Tony.

Steve no se lo había dicho de forma explícita, pero Tony sabía que se sentía algo intimidado por toda la gente con la que había estado Tony antes de él. Así que ahora cada vez que Steve demandaba esa reafirmación, Tony se la daba inmediatamente y con firmeza.

Tony movió las caderas, instando a su compañero a que acelerara el ritmo. Steve captó el mensaje. Cogió una de las piernas de Tony, se la puso sobre su hombro y empezó a embestir con abandono, alcanzando así su mayor punto de placer.

–Ah… Así, cariño, justo así –. Tony sentía como si en cualquier momento Steve le fuera a partir en dos. Era perfecto.

–Tony… Te echo de menos… Constantemente… –Steve estaba ya al borde del abismo. Tony no iba a tardar en seguirle –. Dime que me quieres –le pidió Steve.

–Te quiero. Te quiero. Más que a nada, Steve.

–Ojalá… Ojalá… pudiera… Así, para siempre… –Steve balbuceaba las palabras a esas alturas pero Tony le entendió perfectamente.

Sí. Ojalá.

Poco después Steve se derrumbó sobre Tony, respirando ruidosamente. Tony ignoró su peso y le acarició la sudorosa espalda y su húmedo y oscurecido pelito rubio. Al cabo de unos minutos Steve por fin levantó la cabeza, con las mejillas todavía coloreadas por el esfuerzo. La expresión post-orgasmo de Steve era otra de las favoritas de Tony.

–No sé a ti, pero a mí el ejercicio me ha abierto el apetito. ¿Te hace comer algo? –le propuso Steve.

A Tony no le apetecía salir de la cama tan pronto, pero la sugerencia de Steve le hizo darse cuenta de que él también estaba hambriento así que aceptó su proposición y se levantaron.

Después de cenar viendo una película (Top Gun: la cara que puso Steve durante la escena del vóley playa fue impagable), Tony se llevó a Steve al laboratorio para enseñarle en lo que había estado trabajando.

Steve pasó los dedos con cuidado por su nuevo uniforme.

–Es precioso, Tony, muchas gracias. –Rozó con las yemas de los dedos la A bordada en el hombro del traje–. ¿El logo de Avengers?

–Ajá. Como tú eres nuestro Capitán, pensé que tu uniforme debía representarlo de forma más oficial. Cuando te lo pruebes verás que es más ligero que el anterior, pero también es más resistente. He hecho un montón de pruebas con diferentes materiales hasta dar con la combinación perfecta.

–Genial. Y ahora que llevo la A de América en el casco y la de Avengers en el hombro, ¿dónde debería llevar la A de Anthony? Para hacerlo también oficial, digo.

Tony chasqueó la lengua.

–No me des ideas, Rogers –le advirtió. Si por él fuera toda la tierra y probablemente también Asgard ya sabría que Steve Rogers estaba comprometido con Tony Stark. Steve rio, hasta que su mirada recorrió el resto del laboratorio y se dio cuenta de que Tony había estado de lo más ocupado en su ausencia.

–¿Armaduras? –cuestionó, con un tono algo acusatorio que Tony no necesitaba para nada.

–Después de lo que te pasó con los helitransportes, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme a no estar preparado si tú o alguno de los otros necesitara mi ayuda. Además, la única razón por la que destruí las otras fue para salvar una relación que ya no existe, así que sí. Armaduras.

–¿No son muchas?

–No son todas armaduras de Iron Man. Ésas que ves plateadas son para que las maneje J.A.R.V.I.S. y puedan servir de apoyo con los civiles en un momento dado, ya que nosotros solos no damos abasto con todo.

–Entiendo. ¿Y ésa tan grande? –Steve señaló su último prototipo.

–Impresionante, ¿eh? Se llama Hulkbuster. La hemos diseñado Bruce y yo por si el otro tipo se descontrola. Y también está Verónica y…

Steve cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

–¿Eso quiere decir que la próxima vez que sea necesario que nos volvamos a reunir los Vengadores tú también lucharás con nosotros?

–Eso es. Eso te alegra, ¿no?

–Sí, supongo. –Steve se encogió de hombros –. Pero…

–Por supuesto hay un pero. Contigo siempre hay un pero –musitó Tony amargamente. No importaba lo bien que pudieran ir las cosas entre ellos, tarde o temprano acababan encontrando un motivo por el que discutir.

–No te lo digo con malicia, Tony. Pero te conozco y sé que cuando te obsesionas con el trabajo te olvidas de comer y de dormir. Y ya eres mayorcito como para cuidar de ti mismo, no puedo estar preocupándome por ti constantemente.

–Ya. Bien que no decías ni mu de mis noches en vela cuando te convenía que estuviera despierto para entretenerte por teléfono porque tú tampoco podías dormir, ¿no? –le acusó, a la defensiva.

–Pero ahora es diferente. Ahora somos…

–Sí. Ahora somos –le interrumpió Tony–. Y qué más quisiera yo que irme a la cama a una hora decente y pasar la noche durmiendo con mi supersexy novio, ¿pero sabes qué? Que noche tras noche me espera una cama vacía, así que al menos trabajando mantengo la mente ocupada para no pensar que mi supersexy novio está por ahí buscando a su supersexy ex y para no preguntarme a cada maldito minuto si llegará el día en el que querrá volver y quedarse conmigo.

No quería echarle eso en cara a Steve porque sabía que estaba atravesando un momento complicado buscando a su amigo pero se sentía tan miserable a veces que esa frustración tenía que salir por algún sitio.

Había buscado información sobre Bucky Barnes. Teóricamente su excusa era que quería encontrar algo que pudiera ayudar a Steve, pero estaba claro que lo que quería era evaluar la competencia. No estaba seguro de lo que esperaba, pero por supuesto había resultado que Barnes parecía un jodido modelo de ropa interior.

Más interesante fue cuando analizó la información sobre el Soldado del Invierno y vio su brazo de metal (que era impresionante, las cosas como eran, HYDRA sabía lo que se hacía), lo cual le hizo preguntarse si Steve tendría algún tipo de fetiche con ello (eso podía o no podía haber sido parte de la razón por la que decidió volver a construir armaduras).

Fuera como fuera, Tony tenía toda la intención del mundo de mostrarse comprensivo y apoyar a Steve en lo que hiciera falta, pero la realidad era que no estaba llevando muy bien los celos.

Al menos con ello consiguió que a Steve se le suavizara la mirada.

–Lo siento. Nunca me paro a pensar en tu punto de vista, ¿no? –le dijo con delicadeza. Cogió la cara de Tony con una de sus grandes manos y le dio un beso largo, profundo y húmedo. Tony le perdonó de inmediato–. Ese novio tuyo, por lo que cuentas, no es muy considerado y no te está tratando como te mereces. ¿No deberías buscarte algo mejor?

–Sí, seguramente. Pero existe un pequeñísimo problema con eso. Y es que a pesar de todo no hay nada mejor –le contestó Tony. Steve le sonrió y volvieron a besarse hasta que J.A.R.V.I.S. les interrumpió.

–Perdone, señor. Me pidió que le avisara cuando llegara la medianoche –le comunicó.

–Ah, gracias, J.A.R.V.I.S. Ya es medianoche, Steve –informó él a su vez a su compañero.

–Ya lo he oído. Qué pasa, ¿tienes que salir corriendo antes de que tu carruaje se vuelva a convertir en calabaza? ¿Me dejarás un zapato de cristal para que pueda ir a buscarte?

–No, bobo. Que pasen de las doce significa que ya estamos oficialmente en cuatro de julio. O sea que feliz cumpleaños, amor.

–Es verdad. Otro año más. Qué horror, ya casi llego a los cien. –Pero Steve no podía disimular que le hacía ilusión que Tony se hubiera acordado.

–¿Y lo bien que te conservas? –le dijo–. Tengo un montón de planes para mañana, pero, ¿quieres tu regalo ahora?

Steve aceptó y Tony cogió un sobre que había dejado preparado, entregándoselo a Steve quien lo abrió con dedos algo temblorosos.

–¿Un vale para un viaje por Europa? –preguntó, tras leer el contenido del sobre.

–Sí –dijo Tony, no del todo convencido de haber acertado; Steve bromeaba con lo de que sólo estaba con Tony por su fortuna pero aún le daba algo de reparo que Tony se gastara dinero en él–. Pensé que te gustaría visitar los museos. El Prado, el Louvre, la National Gallery, también puedes ir a ver La Capilla Sixtina… –agitó la mano para indicar que la lista continuaba hasta donde quisiera Steve.

–Oh –exclamó Steve–. No sé qué decir. Es… Es un detalle muy bonito, Tony.

–No tiene límite de tiempo –añadió Tony antes de que Steve le recordara lo ocupado que estaba–. Cuando hayas… Cuando tengas tiempo para disfrutarlo, me lo dices. Y si quieres que te acompañe… Bueno, me lo dices también.

–Eso me encantaría. –Steve apretó su regalo contra el pecho, visiblemente emocionado, y Tony dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. ¿Quién le iba a decir unos años atrás que hacer feliz a otra persona podía llegar a ser tan gratificante? –¿Cómo puedo darte las gracias? –le preguntó Steve, y Tony sonrió de forma sugerente.

–Se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas…

–Sí, ¿eh? Creo que me voy a aprovechar de que ese novio tuyo esté fuera para que pases la noche en vela por otros motivos que no tienen nada que ver con su ausencia. ¿Qué te parece si me pongo mi uniforme nuevo y recreamos alguna de tus fantasías de adolescente?

Tony pensó que se iba a desmayar cuando toda su sangre se dirigió hacia el sur en el instante en el que esa proposición tan indecente salió de los labios del Capitán América en persona.

–Perdona, ¿me he confundido y es otra vez mi cumpleaños en vez del tuyo? –dijo con la voz más aguda de lo que se consideraba digno.

–Me parece que no. Tal y como has dicho es cuatro de julio y creo que unos fuegos artificiales están en orden –afirmó Steve. Sonriendo de forma traviesa, cogió su uniforme y salió del laboratorio camino al dormitorio.

Tony respiró hondo para recuperar un mínimo de auto-control.

–Que Dios bendiga a América –dijo en voz alta antes de seguir a Steve.

* * *

Era absolutamente ridículo el tamaño de su cama. ¿Para qué quería una cama tan inmensa? ¿Para recordarle aún más lo solo que estaba? Y ahora que se acercaba Navidad era todavía peor.

Cuando dormían juntos Steve tenía tendencia a abrazarle y pegarle contra su cuerpo. Y no era fácil librarse del agarre de un supersoldado, las cosas como eran. Que es no es que Tony hiciera muchos esfuerzos por zafarse de esos brazos cálidos y musculosos, pero a uno a veces le entraban ganas de hacer sus necesidades en mitad de la noche y…

Daba igual. Lo que también era ridículo era que se hubiera acostumbrado a dormir abrazado a Steve cuando apenas habían pasado un puñado de noches juntos y lo normal era que durmiera solo y no al revés.

Sólo pasaban unos minutos de medianoche y ya intuía que iba a ser una noche muy larga. Suspirando, se tragó la tentación de volver al laboratorio a trabajar y cogió su teléfono.

–Hola, Tony. –La voz al otro lado de la línea le reconfortó de inmediato.

–Hey. ¿Te pillo en mal momento? –le preguntó, acomodándose en su enorme, fría, solitaria cama.

–No, ahora justo he acabado de cenar. ¿Estás bien?

–Eh, no mucho. –Se pasó la mano por el pelo–. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí. ¿Por qué no estás aquí? Te echo de menos.

Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que Tony recibiera la contestación.

–No estoy allí porque alguien tiene que dirigir tu empresa. Y porque me dejaste por otro, ¿recuerdas? –dijo Pepper.

–Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo. Aunque, técnicamente, fuiste tú quien me dejó.

Pepper dejó escapar el aire.

–No me has llamado para que tengamos esta discusión otra vez, ¿no? –Oyó ruido de cacharros y se figuró que Pepper estaría dejando los platos y cubiertos de la cena en el fregadero.

–Sólo quería charlar un rato con mi ex novia/ex asistenta favorita –le admitió.

–Ah. ¿Problemas en el paraíso? ¿Steve todavía anda por ahí buscando a ese amigo suyo?

–Sí –contestó Tony con resignación.

–¿Soy una mala persona si te digo que me alegro un poquito de que tu relación no sea perfecta? –dijo Pepper, y Tony sonrió, alegrándose de haberla llamado. Lo cierto era que su ruptura no había sido fácil, y lo peor de todo había sido perder a su otra mitad, la persona más importante de su vida. Afortunadamente, con el pasar del tiempo habían conseguido recuperar parte de su amistad. Las cosas no eran como antes ni volverían a serlo nunca, pero poder contar con ella de nuevo le había quitado un gran peso de los hombros.

–Señorita Potts, no imaginaba que tuvieras este lado oscuro –le dijo Tony.

–Tantos años trabajando contigo, algo se me tenía que pegar. A propósito de eso, no estarás saltándote comidas y olvidándote de ir a dormir, ¿no? Que nos conocemos.

–¿Por qué me venís todos con lo mismo? –protestó Tony, sabiendo que tenía las de perder.

–Porque nos preocupamos por ti aunque tú te pienses que sólo lo hacemos para fastidiarte.

–Hoy he hecho mis tres comidas del día y ahora estoy en la cama. Le prometí a Steve que intentaría llevar un horario de trabajo razonable. El muy ruin le ha pedido a Bruce y a J.A.R.V.I.S. que me controlen. ¿Te parece normal?

Pepper rio. Tony echaba muchísimo de menos escuchar esa risa a diario.

–Me alegra que por una vez le hagas caso a alguien –dijo ella.

–¿Qué dices? Contigo me portaba bien.

–Eh, sólo a veces, tampoco nos pasemos. Me diste mi buena dosis de quebraderos de cabeza.

–Sólo me dices eso ahora porque te dejé por otro, Potts.

–¿No habíamos quedado que fui yo quien te dejó?

–Tienes razón. O, en este caso, soy yo el que tengo razón. Yo siempre tengo razón. ¿No?

Tony no necesitaba verla para saber que Pepper estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–¿Y tú cómo estás? –le preguntó a Pepper.

–Estoy bien, Tony –le aseguró ella, y Tony sabía que era verdad porque podía notárselo en su voz.

–¿Te trata bien tu novio? ¿No va a hacer falta que le amenace con partirle las piernas si se propasa contigo?

–No, Tony, no va a hacer falta –afirmó Pepper, no por primera vez.

–Pero eres feliz, ¿no? –le volvió a preguntar.

–Dile a Tony que aligere que está a punto de empezar Downton Abbey. –Tony oyó la familiar voz de Happy de fondo y sonrió de nuevo–. Y dile también que se deje de tanta llamadita y venga a vernos alguna vez que nos tiene muy abandonados.

–Ya lo oyes –dijo Pepper, riendo–. Y sí, Tony, lo soy, no hace falta que me lo preguntes cada vez que hablamos.

–¿Soy una mala persona si te digo que os odio un poco por tener una relación tan normal y doméstica? –dijo Tony.

–No, sólo eres Tony Stark –respondió ella, su voz llena de afecto.

–Para las buenas y para las malas, supongo. En fin, mejor lo dejamos aquí antes de que tu novio se ponga más histérico. Oye, voy a organizar una fiesta de Navidad en la Torre, he invitado a todo el equipo para que Steve no tenga más remedio que venir si no quiere quedar mal con todos. ¿Os venís tú y Happy?

–Hecho. Será mi manera de agradecerte el regalo tan generoso que me vas a hacer.

–¿Qué rega…? Oh, sí, claro. Asegúrate luego de decirle a todo el mundo el buen gusto que tengo.

–Claro que sí. Buenas noches, Tony. No trabajes mucho.

–Buenas noches, Pepper.

Soltó el teléfono y cerró los ojos.

¿A quién quería engañar? No iba a poder dormir. Cogió la Tablet de la mesilla de noche y se puso a planificar su inminente fiesta navideña de Vengadores y amigos.

La Torre siempre estaba burbujeante de vida, pero no podía compararse a lo que era recibir la visita de ese grupo de personas que en los últimos años se habían convertido en sus mejores amigos. Y, por supuesto, siempre era un motivo de alegría que se hubieran reunido todos (o casi todos, porque Clint había declinado venir aduciendo que ya tenía un compromiso previo, sin darles más detalles que eso) para celebrar la Navidad juntos y no porque algún ejército alienígena dirigido por un semi-dios tarado quisiera invadir la ciudad.

Pepper se le acercó, copa de champán en la mano. Estaba preciosa con un vestido negro sin tirantes y de falda vuelo que acompañaba con unas sandalias doradas de tacón. Claro que, ¿cuándo no estaba Pepper preciosa?

–Bonito vestido –le dijo Tony–. Veo que mi gusto sigue siendo impecable.

–En realidad el vestido es un regalo de Happy. Éste es tu regalo. –Pepper se tocó el elegante colgante adornado con un diamante que descansaba sobre su cuello.

–Y además de tener buen gusto no reparo en gastos cuando se trata de mi eficiente presidenta de I.S. –señaló Tony. Pepper brindó por ello–. Y hablando del grandullón, ¿dónde lo escondes? –preguntó Tony reparando en la ausencia de Happy, un hombre que de normal no es que se caracterizara por pasar desapercibido.

–Tuvo una emergencia familiar en el último momento, pero estará aquí en un par de días, así que podemos celebrar Año Nuevo con vosotros, si te parece.

–Míranos qué adultos y maduros, organizando ya una doble cita con nuestros respectivos. ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Vacaciones conjuntas? ¿Intercambiar consejos para complacer a nuestros hombres?

–¿Crees que yo necesito consejos? –Pepper bebió de su champán al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja de forma sugerente. Un montón de recuerdos de lo más agradables se agolparon en la mente de Tony.

–Ahí tengo que darte la razón, Potts.

–Qué milagro –dijo ella, divertida–. Oye, necesito preguntarte algo. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que todo el mundo piensa que tú y yo todavía estamos juntos? –quiso saber, y Tony debió poner expresión de culpa, por cómo le miró Pepper a continuación–. Tony…

–Es posible que no se lo haya dicho a casi nadie –admitió, haciendo una mueca–. Mira, Steve está concentrado en encontrar a su amigo; imagínate el escándalo que se montaría si se supiera que Capitán América se acuesta con hombres. Con el playboy de Tony Stark, concretamente, conocido mundialmente por sus salidas de tono. Lo que menos necesita ahora es tener a la prensa encima y al público en contra por algo así. Es más fácil si todo el mundo asume que tú y yo seguimos juntos.

–Entiendo –dijo Pepper comprensivamente–. Pero, ¿por qué no se lo has dicho a tus amigos? ¿Ni siquiera a Rhodey?

Tony negó con la cabeza.

–Aparte de ti y de Happy, sólo lo saben Bruce y el amigo de Steve, Sam. Bueno, y Natasha creo que ya empieza a sospechar algo después de que Steve no deje de darle largas cada vez que ella intenta buscarle una cita.

–Lo extraño es que no lo sepan todos, teniendo en cuenta cómo os miráis –añadió Pepper. Ambos miraron hacia donde estaba Steve, también impresionante con un ceñido jersey de pico negro que realzaba todos sus músculos y unos pantalones color caqui, quien conversaba animadamente con Thor y Jane. Steve se dio cuenta de que le observaban porque les miró a su vez, cruzando la mirada con Tony y sonriéndole afectuosamente durante un instante antes de devolver su atención al asgardiano y su chica–. ¿Hay algo más, Tony? –quiso saber ella, porque Pepper era quien le conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que Tony no se lo estaba contando todo.

–Yo… –A Tony normalmente no le faltaban las palabras, pero esto era algo bastante incómodo para él y decirlo en voz alta lo hacía todavía más real–. Ahora apenas nos vemos entre unas cosas y otras, por lo que no creo que valga mucho la pena anunciar algo que ni siquiera sé si tiene futuro. Prefiero esperar a que Steve acabe con lo suyo, y si después de mantener durante un tiempo una relación más o menos normal Steve me sigue soportando entonces se lo diremos a todos.

Pepper le dio un apretón en el brazo y le besó en la mejilla.

–¿Necesitas que sea discreta con Happy?

–Si no os importa, os lo agradecería. No será por mucho tiempo, te lo prometo.

–No hay problema, pero me debes una, ¿eh?

Con un último apretón, esta vez en la mano, y un guiño cariñoso, Pepper se alejó para ir a hablar con Natasha, Maria y Bruce. Tony se reunió con Steve, resintiendo por enésima vez el no poder tocarle en público ni compartir lo que tenían con sus amigos.

En privado, al menos, podía tocar a Steve todo lo que quisiera. Steve le había prometido que se quedaría hasta pasado Año Nuevo y Tony estaba aprovechando al máximo su compañía esos días.

En Nochevieja estaban los dos solos frente a la chimenea, Tony con la espalda apoyada en el sofá, Steve sentado entre las piernas de Tony, espalda pegada al pecho de éste, ambos ataviados únicamente con unos pantalones de pijama.

Steve estaba desanimado, Tony podía notárselo. Todas las pistas que seguía acababan en punto muerto: estaba claro que Barnes no quería ser encontrado.

Cada día que pasaba sin resultados la voluntad de Steve iba mermando un poco más. Tony sabía que Steve no iba a rendirse pero también entendía esa frustración y esa impaciencia por la que estaba pasando su chico.

–Háblame de Bucky –le dijo a Steve al oído, mientras recorría su pecho con largas caricias.

–No hay mucho que contar. –Steve se tensó ligeramente bajo las manos de Tony–. Sam encontró a una mujer que aseguró haber tenido a Bucky de inquilino en Brooklyn, pero para cuando dimos con ella Bucky ya hacía semanas que se había marchado y no había dejado ningún rastro sobre su nuevo paradero.

–Ya, todo eso ya lo sé, cariño. Quiero que me hables de él, de tu amigo, de lo que significaba para ti.

Steve giró la cabeza para mirarle.

–¿Estás seguro? –quiso cerciorarse. Generalmente no hablaban de Bucky más de lo estrictamente necesario debido al asunto de que Barnes había asesinado a los padres de Tony. Tony asintió y Steve volvió a clavar la vista al frente–. Bucky era… es… Era pura lealtad. Nos conocimos cuando éramos niños. Unos chicos más grandes se estaban metiendo conmigo y Bucky les espantó. No sé qué pasó por su cabeza en aquel momento, pero le echó un vistazo a ese canijo enfermizo al que acababan de moler a golpes y decidió que quería ser su mejor amigo. Fuimos inseparables desde entonces.

–Y te sacó de muchos líos, ¿verdad? –apuntó Tony. Su padre le había explicado que Steve tenía propensión a enfrentarse a matones contra los que no tenía ninguna posibilidad y que a menudo era Barnes quien llegaba para ahuyentarlos antes de que le mataran.

–Sí. –La voz de Steve estaba llena de nostalgia. Se agarró a los brazos de Tony–. Era muy protector, supongo que al tener tres hermanos menores ya le venía de fábrica. Siempre estaba ahí para mí. Aun cuando no tuviera nada más, sabía que podía contar con él.

Tony le besó el hombro, animándole a que continuara.

–Hicimos un montón de planes cuando éramos críos y nos quedábamos a dormir el uno en casa del otro, hablando hasta las tantas en susurros. Combatiríamos juntos en la guerra, ganaríamos, volveríamos llenos de honores, nos casaríamos con una chica bien bonita y nos iríamos a vivir al suburbio, donde trabajaríamos de algo aburrido y viviríamos en casitas adosadas con jardín y valla blanca, para que nuestros hijos se criaran juntos. Ambos sabíamos que con mi salud yo no iba a llegar muy lejos, pero Bucky me seguía el juego, al menos hasta que fuimos adultos y la realidad nos alcanzó a los dos.

–Debió ser bonito tener un amigo así–dijo Tony. Él nunca había sido muy propenso a hacer amigos de niño, con eso de tener una mente privilegiada le era muy difícil conectar con alguien de su edad, y todas sus amistades las había forjado ya de adulto. Hasta los Vengadores los únicos a los que podía considerar realmente amigos eran Rhodey, Happy y Pepper, y dos de ellos trabajaban para él.

–Era el mejor amigo que pudiera desear –convino Steve–. Además, a su manera él también sabía lo que era que te juzgaran por tu apariencia, ¿sabes? Todos asumían que no era más que una cara bonita al que sólo le interesaban los deportes y salir con chicas, pero Bucky era un coco, era el mejor de su clase y le encantaba la ciencia. Su última noche antes de marchar a la guerra, Bucky organizó una cita doble y nos llevó a la Exposición del Futuro. Allí nos quedamos boquiabiertos con los avances tecnológicos que presentó tu padre.

–Aquel fue el día en el que conociste al doctor Erskine, ¿cierto?

–Así es. Aquel fue el día en el que mi vida cambió por completo. Nunca pude hablar con Bucky del experimento. No sé si me hubiera intentado convencer de que era una locura, pero aparte de toda mi voluntad por querer ser útil y servir a mi país la certeza de que si funcionaba podría cumplir todos esos sueños que habíamos ideado juntos terminó de darme fuerzas.

–¿Tuviste miedo? –le preguntó Tony, acariciándole con la nariz su sedoso cabello rubio.

–Un poco. Pero Peggy estaba allí, y también tu padre, y pensé, hey, si un genio como Howard Stark está metido en el proyecto, ¿qué puede salir mal? Pensándolo ahora tiene gracia, ¿verdad? No tenía ni idea de que estaba conociendo al padre de mi futuro novio décadas antes de que éste naciera.

–Diciéndolo así pareces un asalta-cunas. Pero conociendo a mi padre, estoy seguro de que se atribuiría el mérito de ayudar a crear al novio perfecto para su hijo.

Steve dejó escapar una risita.

–No me extrañaría. Howard tenía el ego bastante subido, supongo que es normal cuando se es un genio como vosotros, pero cuando le conocías mejor era un tipo muy divertido. Bucky se metía mucho con él, pero en el fondo también le caía muy bien.

–¿Le amabas? –preguntó Tony.

–¿A tu padre? –preguntó a su vez Steve, girándose para mirarle con expresión confusa. Tony reprimió un escalofrío; ya tenía suficiente intentando no pensar en cuál era realmente la naturaleza de los sentimientos de Howard hacia Steve.

–Dios, no, Steve, eso no lo digas ni en broma. Bucky, me refería a Bucky.

–Ah… –Steve le cogió de las manos, besó los nudillos de Tony, mantuvo la mirada baja–. Era difícil en aquellos tiempos tener ese tipo de sentimientos. Era consciente de que le deseaba, y de que le consideraba mucho más que un amigo o un hermano. Supongo que podría decirse que él fue mi primer amor. No correspondido, pero primer amor al fin y al cabo.

–No quiero ni imaginarme lo que fue perderle de aquella manera. –Aunque Tony había pasado por algo similar con Pepper, él tuvo la suerte de saber que ella estaba viva casi de inmediato. Su agonía no podía compararse a la de Steve.

–Si hubiera sabido que Bucky sobrevivió la caída… Si hubiera sabido que yo hubiera sobrevivido esa caída si me hubiera tirado tras él…

Steve sacudió la cabeza, consumido por la culpa. Tony le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y pegó su mejilla a la de Steve.

–Le encontraremos, Steve. Estoy seguro de ello.

Steve no dijo nada, sólo le abrazó y permanecieron así hasta que escucharon el alboroto que les indicó que ya habían cambiado de año.

–Feliz año nuevo –dijeron a la vez, y se dieron el beso correspondiente.

–Y que ésta sea la primera de una larga lista de entradas de año que pasamos juntos –deseó Steve.

Hicieron el amor con tranquilidad, recreándose en el contacto con el cuerpo del otro, memorizando una vez más con manos y labios cada centímetro de piel, intercambiando promesas de amor entre jadeos y besos.

Poco podía imaginar Tony entonces que en pocos meses vería morir a Steve y todo su mundo se vendría abajo.

* * *

Tony no quería creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

Todos estaban abatidos.

Moribundos.

Peor, muertos.

Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Thor.

Todos yacían inertes, la vida escapándose de sus cuerpos sin que él pudiera hacer nada por ayudarlos.

Sentía como si se le hubieran helado las venas. No podía moverse.

Sin embargo…

Tony miró al hombre que estaba a sus pies: Steve.

De la garganta de Tony surgió un gemido de dolor y al fin reaccionó lo suficiente para agacharse y comprobar su pulso.

Steve le agarró súbitamente de la muñeca.

–Podrías… habernos salvado… –dijo entrecortadamente Steve antes de morir, y fue como si alguien apagara un interruptor dentro de Tony porque no sentía nada, no oía nada, no veía otra cosa que la cara ensangrentada y sin vida de Steve.

Steve estaba muerto. Muerto.

Y él podría haberlo evitado.

Descubrir que todo había sido una visión producida por aquella chiquilla, Wanda Maximoff, que lo que había visualizado era una representación de sus peores miedos y no la realidad, no le alivió tanto como debería.

Steve seguía vivo, sí, también los otros, pero, ¿hasta cuándo?

Tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo ya, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

No le dijo a nadie lo que había visto. Steve le preguntó si estaba bien tras verle tan afectado, y Tony le aseguró que sí, simplemente era que el cetro de Loki le traía malos recuerdos. Steve no insistió, pendiente como estaba en aquel momento de Clint y Bruce.

Los invitados ya habían empezado a llegar, según le avisó J.A.R.V.I.S. Era agradable tenerlos a todos en la Torre de nuevo, pese a que la fiesta fuera tanto de celebración como de despedida. Con el cetro de Loki en sus manos, ya no tenían motivo para continuar sus incursiones a las bases secretas de HYDRA. Por mucho que hubiera disfrutado Tony al luchar de nuevo junto a su equipo, cada uno tenía que seguir su camino.

Después de varios días trabajando sin descanso, le apetecía mucho pasar un rato relajado con sus amigos.

Fue a buscar a Steve con la esperanza de encontrárselo todavía a medio vestir. No tuvo suerte y Steve ya se estaba abrochando la camisa cuando Tony entró en su habitación, pero no se quejó porque vestido o no Steve siempre resultaba una alegría para la vista.

–Señor Stark. Qué honor poder contar con tu presencia. Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí, viendo que tú y el doctor Banner no os habéis movido del laboratorio en tres días –le dijo Steve lo primero.

–Te hubiéramos invitado a la fiesta, pero sé lo mucho que te aburre oírnos hablar de ciencia a mí y a Bruce.

–Será eso. –Era probable que Steve intuyera que algo raro estaba pasando. Tony se acercó a él y le besó para distraerle.

Tony metió las manos por debajo de la camisa de Steve, tocando la piel cálida -y viva- de su estómago, pero éste le detuvo.

–Luego –le prometió, dándole otro beso–. Si es que no estás ocupado trabajando, claro.

–Por ti saco tiempo de donde haga falta.

–Eso dices ahora. Pero luego te vendrá Bruce hablando vuestro idioma particular y será como si yo no existiera otra vez.

–Au, Capi, ¿estamos celosillos hoy?

–¿Tengo motivos para estarlo? –preguntó Steve con tono algo desafiante.

–No. Claro que no –le aseguró Tony. Le supo mal haberle tenido tan abandonado los pasados días pero era lo que tenía que hacer. Steve hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

–Vamos a la fiesta. Los demás ya nos deben estar esperando.

–En un segundo. Por favor.

Tony enterró el rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Steve y le abrazó por la cintura. Steve le devolvió el abrazo automáticamente.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Steve al cabo de unos segundos.

–Sí. Te echo de menos, eso es todo. –Tony rompió el abrazo y se forzó a sonreír, tratando de recobrar la compostura. Todavía no podía quitarse aquella maldita imagen de la cabeza. Pero ya estaba a punto de pasar todo.

En cuanto Ultrón estuviera listo ya no tendría que preocuparse más por ello.

No tardó en encontrar otro motivo de preocupación, por eso.

–Me ha dicho Sam que estás buscando piso en Brooklyn, ¿es así? –le preguntó Tony a Steve un rato después, llevándoselo a un rincón apartado del salón para que no les oyera nadie.

Steve, previsiblemente, puso cara de culpabilidad.

–Sólo estoy valorando opciones. Tampoco es que me pueda permitir gran cosa –le contestó.

–¿Y por qué no te mudas aquí? –Era la pregunta evidente, pero Tony pudo ver que Steve hubiera deseado que no se la hubiera hecho.

–Esto está muy bien, Tony, pero no es lo que quiero de forma permanente.

–Está bien. Pues nos buscamos algo que te guste más. Yo vivo aquí porque es práctico, pero tampoco me veo aquí toda la vida.

Steve se encogió de hombros. Tony frunció el ceño.

–¿No quieres que vivamos juntos? –le preguntó, con un nudo en el estómago.

–No es eso, Tony. Creo que es pronto para empezar a hablar de esto.

–Y tampoco te parecería bien si me ofreciera a comprarte un piso, claro.

–No soy tu mantenido –le dijo Steve, con aspereza. Tony ya se esperaba que le diría algo así.

–No, claro. –Tony ya no estaba ni seguro de que quisieran lo mismo.

–Escucha, Tony. Ya sé que han pasado ya tres años, pero todavía estoy terminando de adaptarme a todo esto. No se trata de ti, lo que siento por ti es lo único que hay seguro en mi vida. Pero estoy intentando descubrir si soy la misma persona que era antes del hielo, si todavía quiero las mismas cosas que quería entonces, y para eso necesito tiempo. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

–Supongo –esta vez fue Tony el que se encogió de hombros.

–Ten un poquito más de paciencia conmigo, ¿sí? –le pidió Steve, sonriendo de una forma totalmente adorable, y Tony estuvo a punto de mandar a tomar por saco toda su precaución y besarle allí mismo delante de todos los invitados, pero se contuvo.

Más tarde le cruzó brevemente por la mente el pensamiento de que era imposible que sus amigos no se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que había entre ellos cuando Tony intentó justificar la creación de Ultrón preguntándoles que cómo lo harían para enfrentarse a una nueva invasión alienígena de poder desconocido que acabaría llegando tarde o temprano y que podría aniquilar la Tierra en un abrir de ojos y Steve le contestó, con una suavidad que contrastaba claramente con la furiosa reacción anterior de Thor:

–Juntos. –Steve le miró fijamente a los ojos y Tony supo que no se refería a todo el equipo, no quería decir «nos reuniremos otra vez los Vengadores y lo solucionaremos». Quería decir ellos dos, juntos.

–Perderemos –insistió Tony, y por un momento se olvidó de que había más gente con ellos.

–Eso también lo haremos juntos –afirmó Steve, y Tony realmente, realmente hubiera querido creerle. Para Steve era tan fácil como pensar que podrían superar cualquier obstáculo si lo hacían juntos, pero Steve no había visto lo que había visto Tony, ni él ni ninguno de los otros, había sido Tony el que se había quedado atrás después de verles morir a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Sí, la había fastidiado, y la había fastidiado a lo grande, pero lo había hecho para proteger a lo que más quería, y volvería a hacerlo tantas veces como fuera necesario.

Aun sabiendo de que corría el riesgo de que Steve o los demás nunca le perdonaran.

* * *

Steve se mostró sorprendentemente comprensivo con Tony, dadas las circunstancias. Quizá porque Steve era un hombre de acción y en lo que estaba centrado era en solucionar el problema antes de que se hiciera más grande.

Tony no era tan ingenuo como para pensar que su metedura de pata no iba a tener repercusiones en su relación, por eso. Y efectivamente una vez Steve tuvo su propio encontronazo con las visiones de la niña Maximoff llegaron los reproches, por ambas partes. Steve le echó en cara por fin que le hubiera ocultado cosas y Tony, a la defensiva, le recriminó que su visión no le hubiera afectado lo suficiente.

Fue francamente desagradable. Steve estaba en su derecho de sentirse dolido, se suponía que eran compañeros en todos los sentidos de la palabra; que Tony le hubiera omitido información deliberadamente para Steve era una muestra de que Tony no confiaba plenamente en él, y encima Tony acababa de utilizar esas mismas palabras contra él.

Pero a pesar de ello fue muy duro volver a ver esos ojos llenos de ira, recordándole aquella horrible discusión provocada por el cetro de Loki cuando se acababan de conocer, unos ojos que hasta hacía nada sólo mostraban pura adoración…

Creía que ya habían superado todo aquello, pero quizá no lo superarían nunca.

Afortunadamente los ánimos se tranquilizaron algo con la llegada de Fury (el único al que Tony se vio capaz de contar la verdad, para su propia sorpresa. No es que considerara a Fury alguien especialmente confiable, pero quizás ambos se parecían más de lo que Tony hubiera podido pensar en un principio). Idearon un plan de acción y acordaron ponerlo en marcha a la mañana siguiente.

Pudo ver que a Clint le extrañó que ni él ni Steve protestaran cuando les dijo que no había suficientes camas libres para todos y que tendrían que compartir una, pero debió pensar que mejor si era así y no les dijo nada más que buenas noches.

–Será mejor que tratemos de dormir un poco. Saldremos al amanecer y necesitamos estar lo más descansados posible –le recordó Steve, sin mirarle.

Steve sólo se quitó las zapatillas y se tumbó de lado en la estrecha cama, dándole la espalda. Tony apagó la luz y tras quitarse él también su propio calzado se estiró a su lado, intentando buscar algo que decir que les hiciera sentir mejor.

–Siento haberte mentido –dijo al fin, a sabiendas que no sería suficiente. Steve no contestó.

Durante largo rato ninguno dijo nada. Tony cerró los ojos, tratando de dormir algo como había sugerido Steve, pero todavía tenía los nervios de punta y el cerebro le funcionaba a mil por hora. Steve, todo rígido a su lado, estaba claro que no dormía tampoco.

Tony se abrazó a su espalda, aliviado cuando Steve no hizo ningún gesto de rechazo.

–Hey –susurró–. Ni siquiera te he preguntado si estabas bien. ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que viste?

Steve no se movió, pero al menos esta vez sí le contestó.

–Peggy, la cita en el salón de baile que nunca tuvimos. Nada que no esperara –dijo, y Tony no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionado de que él no formara parte del mayor miedo de Steve. Le dolió pensar que por mucho que se esforzara en hacerle feliz, Steve seguía pensando en su pasado y en lo que había perdido, en vez de en lo que tenía ahora.

–Claro. Tiene lógica –le dijo, sin poder ocultar su amargura.

Notó cómo Steve vacilaba y finalmente se dio la vuelta, estirándose de cara a Tony. En la oscuridad no podía ver muy bien su expresión.

–No es lo que piensas –quiso aclararle, como adivinando lo que estaba pensando–. No te voy a negar que durante mucho tiempo he añorado lo que nunca pude tener, pero ahora es distinto. Ver a Peggy, ofreciéndome ese baile que nunca llegamos a tener, diciéndome que la guerra había acabado… Antes eso era todo lo que quería, pero… Esa visión sólo hizo que me sintiera vacío. Ése ya no es mi hogar. No lo ha sido desde que estoy contigo.

–Ok –aceptó Tony, algo más tranquilo.

–¿Y tú qué? ¿Tú qué viste? –le preguntó Steve–. Obviamente es algo que te afectó profundamente porque si no no estaríamos ahora metidos en este lío.

Tony volvió a pensar en aquella espantosa visión. Por un instante valoró el compartirla con Steve, quizá así entendería por qué había hecho lo que había hecho, quizá Steve volvería a decirle que lo superarían juntos, que no se preocupara que no iba a dejarle solo. Si había alguien en el mundo que podía aliviar su preocupación, ése era sin duda Steve.

Pero no. Era mejor que no.

–Una visión de mi padre. Lo típico –mintió.

–¿Eso es todo? –Steve obviamente sabía que se estaba callando algo. Tony no quería seguir hablando de ello, así que llevó su mano a la entrepierna de su compañero; no le sorprendió encontrársela abultada.

Steve se la apartó de un manotazo.

–¿Qué haces? –le dijo, entre dientes.

–¿A estas alturas todavía tienes que preguntarlo? –Tony volvió a poner su mano donde estaba y apretó. Steve no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

–Tony, no. Estamos en una casa ajena –le advirtió Steve, pero sin apartarle la mano esta vez. Tony hizo caso omiso de sus palabras, desabrochándole el vaquero y bajándole la cremallera–. Pueden… Pueden oírnos.

–¿Y qué? ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura? –Tony metió su mano por debajo de la ropa interior y sacó el miembro de Steve, duro y caliente.

–Para –le pidió–. Además, todavía estoy enfadado contigo por haberme mentido.

–Irrelevante. Sigue enfadado si quieres, pero déjame que te libere de toda esa tensión que tienes acumulada. Sé que estás cachondo desde tu numerito con el leño, no me lo niegues.

Steve no se lo negó. Tony se humedeció la palma de la mano, agarró firmemente su sexo de nuevo y comenzó a darle placer. Steve se tapó la boca con la mano para evitar hacer ruido. A Tony eso no le gustó.

–No. –Tony le lamió y mordisqueó la mano hasta que Steve la apartó–. Quiero oírte. ¿No me has dicho antes que tenías un lado oscuro? Muéstramelo.

–M-Maldito seas –masculló Steve.

–Esa boca –le recriminó Tony.

–Me voy a acordar de esto, Stark –dijo Steve, jadeante. Ya estaba cerca.

–Cuento con ello, cariño. –Tony aceleró el ritmo de su mano–. Y llámame por mi nombre. Estoy harto de tanto Stark.

–Tony –gimoteó Steve, y qué bien sabía oír su nombre saliendo de esos labios carnosos en vez de la manera tan metódica que tenía de pronunciar su apellido cada vez que estaban en una misión o no estaban a solas.

–Te quiero –le dijo Tony, antes de besarle con fuerza para acallar su orgasmo.

* * *

Su padre y su madre estaban fuera en una gala benéfica. Al día siguiente Howard volvía a marcharse: una de esas expediciones para ir a buscar a su amigo. Tony tenía la esperanza de que su padre pudiera pasar algún rato con él aquella noche pero no tuvo suerte. Para variar, Howard no había tenido tiempo.

Papá siempre estaba ocupado trabajando.

–¿Tú llegaste a conocer al Capitán América, Jarvis? –preguntó Tony mientras el mayordomo le arropaba en la cama.

–Personalmente, muy poco. Le conozco más por lo que me contaba de él el señor Stark y la señora Peggy –le contestó Jarvis con una sonrisa en la cara. Debía estar rememorando cosas agradables.

–Es verdad, tía Peggy quería mucho al Capitán. –Según le había explicado su padre en alguna ocasión, tía Peggy se habría casado con Steve Rogers si éste no hubiera desaparecido. Pero no pudo ser y tía Peggy se casó con otro hombre.

–Todo el mundo quería mucho al Capitán Rogers –corroboró Jarvis–. Era un hombre muy bueno.

–¿Sus padres le querían cuando era pequeño? –preguntó Tony.

–Claro que sí. Igual que sus padres le quieren mucho a usted, señorito Anthony –le aseguró el mayordomo, intuyendo ya a qué venían todas esas preguntas. Tony se subió el edredón hasta la barbilla.

–Pero… Papá quiere más al Capitán, ¿no? Porque prefiere pasar tiempo buscándole en vez de estar conmigo. –Se le agolparon algunas lágrimas en sus redondos ojos marrones. Tony sólo tenía seis años, a punto de cumplir los siete, pero se sintió todavía más pequeño después de decir aquello.

(Ya mayor Tony se preguntaría algo similar con Steve continuamente ausente buscando al desaparecido Bucky Barnes. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban.)

Jarvis le puso una mano en la cabeza, revolviéndole cariñosamente la mata de pelo castaño.

–El mundo de los adultos es muy complicado, señorito Anthony. No es que el señor Stark no le quiera lo suficiente; usted es lo más importante para él. Pero el señor considera que tiene un deber por cumplir y no quiere fallar al Capitán Rogers.

Tony lo meditó por un momento. Sabía que los adultos tenían muchos deberes y responsabilidades, pero esa explicación le sabía a poco.

–Mírelo de esta forma –propuso Jarvis, viendo que no había conseguido convencer a su pequeño amo–. Si usted fuera el Capitán Rogers, ¿no querría que sus amigos hicieran todo lo posible por ayudarle?

Tony hizo caso a Jarvis e intentó ponerse en el lugar de Steve Rogers. Se lo imaginó atrapado en el hielo, totalmente inmóvil, solo, durante décadas. No había ninguna garantía de que todavía siguiera vivo y, si lo estaba, su padre le había dicho que estaría dormido y no sentiría nada. Pero, ¿y si no estaba dormido del todo? ¿Y si una parte de él sabía lo que estaba pasando y sentía miedo, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que sus amigos le encontraran y le sacaran de allí?

Estar solo y pasar miedo eran dos cosas que Tony detestaba.

–Si cuando sea mayor mi padre aún no le ha encontrado le ayudaré a hacerlo –decidió.

–Ésa es una gran idea. Seguro que a su padre le hará mucha ilusión que quiera ayudarle –dijo Jarvis, levantándose para apagar la luz.

–¿Jarvis? –le llamó Tony antes de que lo hiciera–. ¿Crees…? ¿Crees que Steve Rogers querrá ser mi amigo cuando papá le encuentre?

–Por supuesto que sí –afirmó Jarvis con seguridad–. Estoy seguro que serán los mejores amigos del mundo entero.

Tony sonrió alegremente. No podía esperar para conocerle.

Pero los años pasaban y su padre seguía sin encontrarle.

A Tony le hubiera venido muy bien tenerle de amigo cuando empezó el instituto y comenzaron las palizas. Por ser el listillo de la clase pese a tener varios años menos que sus compañeros, por corregir al profesor, por sacar buenas notas en ciencia sin esforzarse; cuando tuvo unos cuantos años más, por seducir a las novias de los jugadores del equipo de fútbol del insti o de los matones de la universidad.

Al menos, Steve Rogers estaba con él en espíritu: cuando un puñetazo le derribaba o un puntapié se clavaba en sus costillas, se recordaba que Steve Rogers había comenzado siendo un canijo enfermizo que no se acobardaba ante ninguna pelea y había terminado convirtiéndose en un superhéroe que había salvado el mundo al derrotar a un villano como los de las películas.

Así que él también podía soportar los golpes. Algún día se lo contaría al Capitán y éste estaría muy orgulloso de él.

Los años seguían pasando. En el funeral de sus padres, cuando Tony tenía ya veintiún años, toda la admiración que pudo haber llegado a sentir por él se transformó en resentimiento. Tony se emborrachó hasta casi perder el sentido, se llevó a la cama a la primera mujer atractiva que se cruzó en su camino, y en los pocos períodos de lucidez que tuvo maldijo a Steve Rogers con todo su ser, porque su padre había malgastado media vida buscándole, había ignorado a su único hijo por ese motivo, y no había servido para nada.

Ya no creía que llegaría a conocerle alguna vez, pero si lo hacía, se aseguraría de que éste supiera cómo le había jodido la vida.

Tony se obligó a olvidarse de Steve Rogers hasta aquel día en el que Coulson apareció en su casa para volver a hablarle de la Iniciativa Vengadores. Por fin pudo conocer en persona al hombre que tanto había impresionado a su padre, al Capitán América en carne y hueso. No fue el primer encuentro que había imaginado durante tanto tiempo, de hecho prácticamente lo primero que hicieron fue discutir, pero aun así quedó totalmente patente, pese a ese antagonismo inicial, que existía una poderosa energía entre ellos, una atracción que los empujaba el uno hacia el otro sin remedio, como si fueran dos imanes.

A Tony llegó a asustarle lo profundamente que Steve le afectó en tan poco tiempo; había estado a punto de morir en aquel horrible agujero de gusano sólo para demostrarle que no era la persona que Steve le había acusado de ser. Ya no quería culparle de todas sus desgracias. Lo que quería era que Steve Rogers le considerara un héroe. Que Steve Rogers le considerara digno de su amistad.

Costó tiempo y esfuerzo, pero tal y como predijo Jarvis, Steve y Tony se convirtieron en buenos amigos. Todas las batallitas de Howard y de tía Peggy le hacían completa justicia y Tony comprobó por sí mismo que Steve era una magnífica persona y que tenerle en su vida era un privilegio. Más adelante de amigos pasaron a ser algo más. Mucho más. Steve era el centro del universo de Tony. Había esperado muchísimos años a que alguien le encontrara y le sacara del hielo en el que estaba atrapado y cuando lo tuvo bajo sus manos, entregándose a él completamente, confesándole con voz temblorosa que le amaba, Tony supo que la espera había valido la pena.

Entonces Tony vio morir a Steve.

Y después de eso, Tony se encontró disparando a Steve con el cañón a propulsión de su armadura porque necesitaba enmendar su error con Ultrón y no podía arriesgarse a que Steve le impidiera llegar hasta el final de su plan.

El fin justifica los medios, ¿verdad?

Y una mierda.

Ya no tenía a Jarvis. A ninguno de los dos. No podría preguntarle si había vuelta atrás después de aquello.

Cuando a pesar de todo Steve le aseguró con afecto que lucharían juntos hasta el final, con esa sonrisa que siempre se guardaba para cuando estaban solos, Tony no necesitó a Jarvis para tener clara la respuesta a esa pregunta.

* * *

La euforia tras vencer a Ultrón y sobrevivir lo que parecía imposible no les duró mucho. Entre la baja del chico Maximoff, la huida de Bruce y lo exhaustos que se sentían todos, que lo que menos les apetecía era la reunión que había organizado Fury en el Helitransporte después de que todos pasaran sus pertinentes chequeos médicos.

Tony sólo tenía ganas de irse a casa y dormir durante días. O mejor dicho, durante semanas. Un rápido vistazo a las caras de sus compañeros le confirmó que ellos pensaban lo mismo; Clint y Natasha estaban hundidos en sus respectivas sillas, devastados. Thor tenía el ceño fruncido, con la mente en otra parte. A Steve se le notaba que estaba agotado.

Tony tuvo la sensación de que probablemente ésa iba a ser la última vez que habían luchado todos juntos.

–La buena noticia es que el número de víctimas mortales ha sido considerablemente menor de lo previsto. Hemos tenido mucha suerte de que J.A.R.V.I.S. impidiera que Ultrón se hiciera con los códigos nucleares –dijo Fury.

–Pero como ya os podéis imaginar tenemos a todos los Gobiernos en contra porque consideran que los Vengadores terminan por hacer más mal que bien –continuó Hill–. Podemos maquillar el origen de Ultrón hasta cierto punto pero no ha pasado desapercibido que los robots que le acompañaban y han sembrado el terror por todo el mundo provenían de Industrias Stark.

–Yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad –dijo Tony con cansancio–. Diré que todo fue culpa mía, que el resto del equipo no tuvo nada que ver y que lo único que han hecho ha sido ayudar a enmendar mi negligencia. Me ocuparé de pagar la reconstrucción de Sokovia y de todos los destrozos causados por Ultrón.

–Es un primer paso –convino Hill–. Pero me temo que no es tan sencillo como solucionarlo todo a golpe de talonario. Hace poco más de un año Rogers fue declarado fugitivo y Romanoff divulgó todos los secretos de su pasado en Internet, además de toda la debacle de S.H.I.E.L.D. resultante; el descontrol de Hulk ha creado pánico entre la población, que se pregunta si realmente es sensato esperar protección de una criatura tan inestable. Y Thor no es ni siquiera terrestre, así que la gente no confía en él. La imagen de Los Vengadores está por los suelos.

–Yo no pienso hacer de relaciones públicas –intervino Clint.

–Tranquilo, tú no te libras tampoco. Tú ayudaste a Loki a traer a los Chitauri a Nueva York –dijo Tony. Clint le lanzó una mirada de todo menos amistosa.

–Os toca una larga temporada de hacer servicios sociales y limpiar vuestra imagen, muchachos. No podemos permitirnos más deslices. Sólo podemos esperar que con el tiempo se curen las heridas y el público acepte que ante una amenaza como la de Nueva York o la de Ultrón vosotros sois los únicos que podéis defender a la Tierra –añadió Fury.

–Yay –dijo Tony sarcásticamente.

–Lo cual nos lleva al siguiente punto a tratar: ¿qué hacemos con Wanda Maximoff y…? –Fury vaciló.

–Visión. Se llama Visión –procuró Thor.

–Visión. Gracias. ¿Tenemos alguna garantía de que no se vuelva contra nosotros como Ultrón? ¿Y Maximoff nos será leal después de lo que ha sucedido con su hermano?

–Tengo el total convencimiento de que podemos fiarnos de Visión –afirmó Thor. Al fin y al cabo, había podido levantar su martillo, lo cual a ojos del asgardiano le convertía en un hombre, o androide en este caso, de honor. Tony era de la misma opinión. Con la interfaz de J.A.R.V.I.S. integrada, Visión estaría de su lado.

–Estoy de acuerdo –convino también Steve–. Y Wanda Maximoff está con nosotros. Ahora que lo ha perdido todo, va a necesitar todo el apoyo que podamos darle. Señor, si me permite, creo que ha llegado el momento de crear un nuevo equipo. Nosotros no podemos ocuparnos siempre de todo y necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos obtener. Tanto Visión como Wanda han mostrado que son dos aliados muy poderosos y sería muy beneficioso poder contar con ellos.

–Steve y yo nos encargaremos de entrenarlos y asegurarnos que puedan integrarse de forma satisfactoria en el equipo –señaló Natasha.

–De acuerdo –aceptó Fury–. Pero no sé si será suficiente. Con Banner desaparecido, Thor de regreso a Asgard y Stark y Barton que han manifestado su voluntad de retirarse por tiempo indefinido los nuevos Vengadores se reducen a cuatro. Es muy poco.

–Seis –le corrigió Steve–. Halcón y Máquina de Guerra también se unirán a nosotros. Y tanto Iron Man como Ojo de Halcón nos prestarán su inestimable ayuda si volvemos a encontrarnos con otra amenaza de esta magnitud, ¿verdad? –lo preguntó con un tono que no invitaba precisamente a darle una negativa. Tony y Clint dijeron que sí con la cabeza.

–Muy bien. Lo dejo en vuestras manos entonces –aprobó Fury.

–Stark, ¿verdad que las nuevas instalaciones para los Vengadores estaban ya casi terminadas? –le preguntó Steve.

–Correcto. En cuestión de días ya podréis utilizarlas a vuestro antojo.

–¿Y qué vamos a hacer con Pietro Maximoff? –quiso saber Clint–. ¿No vamos a utilizar ese procedimiento secreto que llevasteis a cabo con Coulson para revivirlo?

–¿Hijo de Coul está vivo? –preguntó Thor, sorprendido. En cualquier otro momento esa cara hubiera sido graciosísima.

–Es… una larga historia –dijo Fury, incómodo–. En cuanto a eso, Barton, me temo que no es posible. Ya utilizamos el procedimiento con Coulson después de que éste insistiera en cancelar el proyecto y las consecuencias estuvieron a punto de ser nefastas. Lo único que podemos hacer por Maximoff es utilizar la máquina de la doctora Cho y esperar que su metabolismo avanzado haga el resto.

Steve le puso una mano en el hombro a Clint.

Tony volvió a sentirse culpable. Maximoff sólo era un crío que se había sometido a dolorosísimos experimentos únicamente para vengarse del hombre que les había arruinado la vida a él y a su hermana: Tony Stark. Y había acabado tiroteado a manos de una máquina creada una vez más por Tony. El chico apenas había tenido tiempo de disfrutar de su juventud, de toda la vida que tenía por delante. Aunque sacrificarse por Clint había sido su decisión, se merecía mucho más.

Por suerte para él Fury consideró conveniente finalizar la reunión en ese punto porque Tony empezaba a no poder soportarlo más. Salió el primero de la sala de reuniones, deseando respirar algo de aire fresco.

Steve le alcanzó en el pasillo.

–Hey. ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó, cogiéndole del codo para detenerlo.

–De coña. ¿Qué motivos tengo para no estarlo? –le respondió, de forma más arisca de la que pretendía.

–Ah, tienes razón, era una pregunta estúpida. Lo siento –Steve, angelito, encima se disculpó. Tony se sintió todavía peor.

–No te preocupes –le dijo, volviéndose a poner en marcha. Steve le siguió–. Así que te vas a hacer cargo de los novatos, ¿eh? Y con Sam contigo, ¿cómo lo vas a hacer para combinártelo con la búsqueda de Barnes? –inquirió.

–Le he pedido a Clint que me ayude, ahora que va a tener tiempo, y ha accedido. ¿Y tú? ¿No te vas a quedar para echarme una mano con el nuevo equipo? –le preguntó Steve tentativamente, como temiendo la respuesta.

–Lo mejor va a ser que me aparte de todo esto por una temporada –le dijo Tony. Podía leer la pregunta en la cara de Steve, la pregunta que no se atrevía a formular. «¿Y qué pasa con nosotros?»–. Vamos a alguna parte en la que podemos estar solos –le pidió.

Entraron en uno de los despachos vacíos del Helitransporte.

–Deberíamos romper, Steve –le dijo en cuanto cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Steve sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de negación al tiempo que dejaba escapar el aire ruidosamente.

–Ya me imaginaba que me saldrías con eso. Si esto es un «rompo contigo antes de que tú rompas conmigo» no lo hagas, porque yo no tengo ninguna intención de romper, todo lo contrario.

Puede que ése fuera parte del motivo, pensó Tony, pero no lo era todo.

–Eres demasiado bueno para mí–le dijo. Steve le cogió por los hombros.

–No. No es cierto. Eso pensaba yo también, ¿no lo sabías? Que tú eras demasiado bueno para mí. Que un hombre como tú que lo tiene todo, dinero, atractivo, carisma, una inteligencia que no es de este mundo, acabaría por cansarse de alguien tan simple y aburrido como yo.

–Pero ya no lo piensas.

–Sí que lo hago. Todos los días. Sigo pensando que es asombroso lo paciente que has sido conmigo este último año, que soy increíblemente afortunado de que el mejor hombre que he conocido nunca quiera estar conmigo a pesar de todo. ¿Es por eso que quieres dejarme, Tony? ¿Por lo ausente que he estado? Porque si es por eso ahora las cosas van a ser diferentes, te lo juro –le dijo Steve de forma suplicante.

–Claro que no es por eso, Steve. Hubiera esperado lo que hiciera falta por ti. –«Llevo esperando toda mi vida por ti», pensó–, pero las cosas han cambiado. ¿Todavía consideras que soy el mejor hombre que has conocido, incluso después de todo este desastre? –Tony se sentía irritado por lo ingenuo que se estaba mostrando Steve. Apartó las manos que todavía descansaban en sus hombros y empezó a caminar arriba y abajo.

–Entonces no lo entiendo –afirmó Steve, desconcertado–. ¿De verdad te crees que por un error ya no voy a querer saber nada más de ti? Porque si piensas eso es que no me conoces en absoluto. ¿Acaso no te he apoyado desde el principio? ¿No te dejé claro que lo que me molestó fue que me ocultaras cosas?

–Lo sé, y te lo agradezco, Steve, en serio. Y por eso sé que tengo que hacer esto, antes de fastidiarlo todo todavía más. Si nos separamos ahora al menos podré mantener tu amistad.

«No quiero ver el día en el que llegues a odiarme» añadió, pero sólo en su cabeza. Si seguían juntos terminaría pasando tarde o temprano. Esta vez había tenido relativa suerte, pero no siempre iba a ser así.

–Pero yo no quiero que nos separemos –insistió Steve.

–Eso también lo sé. Pero con el tiempo verás que te estoy haciendo un favor. Aunque siempre me esté metiendo con tu edad todavía eres muy joven, Steve. No puedo pretender que ates tu vida a un viejo chiflado como yo. Diviértete, conoce a gente nueva, enamórate de alguien normal. Es lo mínimo que te debo después de esto.

Steve le miró con ojos vidriosos.

–No creo que de verdad lo estés haciendo por mi bien –le dijo, y frunció los labios antes de continuar–. Quieres castigarte a ti mismo por lo que has hecho.

–Puede que lo haga por ambas cosas –admitió Tony con suavidad. Le cogió de la cara y le dio un beso en los labios.

–Estamos todos exhaustos después de estos últimos días –lo intentó una vez más Steve–. ¿Por qué no descansas y te lo piensas bien antes de tomar una decisión precipitada?

Tony sonrió con pesar.

–Lo siento mucho, Steve, pero me temo que no voy a cambiar de idea.

Steve se restregó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

–¿Y ya está? ¿Hasta aquí hemos llegado? ¿Me dices esto y tengo que aceptar que ya nunca más podré volver a besarte, ni a estrecharte entre mis brazos, que nunca más volveré a oírte decirme que me amas y que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo? ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que haga algo así?

–Lo siento –repitió, porque dijera lo que dijera no iba a poder hacerle sentir mejor.

–No voy a volver a querer a nadie como te quiero a ti –le dijo Steve.

El pequeño Tony habría sido muy feliz de oír eso. El Tony adulto también podría serlo sabiendo todo el amor que se llevaba consigo. Algo para recordar durante el resto de su vida.

–Yo tampoco. Gracias por todo, Steve.

Cuando Steve salió del despacho Tony permitió que las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo rodaran silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

Se despidieron unas semanas más tarde. Tony se comprometió a quedarse hasta supervisar que las nuevas instalaciones de los Vengadores funcionaban como tenían que hacerlo y consideró que lo más cómodo y sencillo para todos sería marcharse al tiempo que Thor regresaba a Asgard.

Steve intentó hacerle cambiar de opinión en varias ocasiones, hasta que vio que no había marcha atrás. A partir de ahí se esforzó por comportarse con naturalidad con Tony, por ser amigos como le había pedido éste.

–Te echaré de menos, Tony –le dijo después de acompañarle hasta su coche. Tony no le abrazó porque si lo hacía lo más probable fuera que ya no tuviera fuerzas para volver a soltarle.

Lo último que le dijo Steve fue que por fin sabía lo que quería de este nuevo mundo en el que le había tocado vivir y que podía decir que ya estaba en casa. No le dijo que le esperaría en caso de que Tony cambiara de opinión, pero quedó implícito en su afirmación.

Tony se marchó, repitiéndose que todo lo había hecho por la futura felicidad de Steve y que todavía le quedaba un asunto más por resolver para terminar de garantizarla.

* * *

–¡Tío Tony! –chillaron los mini-Barton al verle, corriendo hacia él para engancharse de sus brazos–. ¿Nos has traído un regalo? –le preguntaron ilusionados.

–¿Qué os hace pensar que debería traeros un regalo? ¿Es vuestro cumpleaños acaso?

Los niños le hicieron morritos.

–Puede que os haya traído el prototipo de la nueva videoconsola portátil que está desarrollando Industrias Stark y algunos juegos para que los probéis. –Los dos niños abrieron mucho los ojos y la boca, impresionados, y Tony no pudo evitar reír–. PERO me tenéis que prometer que no se lo enseñaréis a nadie, ¿está claro?

Los mini-Barton asintieron enérgicamente y Tony les dijo que podían encontrar las consolas en el coche. Los niños salieron pitando a por ellas.

–Señor Stark. Como sigas mimando a nuestros hijos así al final se van a pensar que su padre y yo no somos nada enrollados. –Laura se acercó a él y le besó en la mejilla.

Tony hizo muecas al regordete bebé que llevaba la mujer en brazos. Nathaniel Pietro hizo una burbuja de saliva como única respuesta.

–No es totalmente desinteresado, ya sabes. Los tengo trabajando para I.S. probando los juegos en busca de fallos, aunque ellos no lo sepan.

–Cada vez los contratas más jóvenes –dijo Laura, riendo.

–Ya me darás las gracias cuando tus hijos sean mayores y quieran trabajar en mi empresa en vez de querer ser espías como su padre –le dijo, y Laura tuvo que admitir que era un buen argumento.

–Te quedarás a cenar, ¿verdad? –le preguntó ella.

–Por supuesto. Sólo le hago creer a tu marido que necesito su ayuda para tener la excusa de venir a tu casa a probar tu deliciosa cocina.

–Tú sí que sabes cómo adular a una mujer, Tony Stark –bromeó ella. Nathaniel empezó a quejarse–. Nos ha oído hablar de comida y ya está reclamando lo suyo. Voy a darle de comer, Clint te está esperando en su despacho.

Despidiéndose momentáneamente de Laura, Tony encontró a Clint donde le había indicado ésta. Se dieron un breve abrazo y una palmadita en la espalda.

–¿Tienes algo para mí? –le preguntó Tony sin preámbulos.

–Sí. Pero escucha, fue Steve el que me pidió que investigara este asunto por él, ¿cómo es que eres tú el que viene siempre a recabar la información?

–Steve está muy liado con los nuevos Vengadores y no tiene tiempo para nada. Me ha pedido que le eche una mano –mintió Tony. Clint se lo quedó mirando. Estaba claro que no se lo había tragado.

–Mira, me da igual –dijo al fin–. No pienso meterme en vuestros conflictos matrimoniales, ya te las apañarás tú con él.

–¿Qué? No sé de qué me hablas –trató de disimular Tony.

–Ya. Eso díselo a mi mujer, que tuvo que quemar las sábanas después de la noche aquella en la que os quedasteis a dormir.

Tony tosió, incómodo.

–Eso no… No importa. De todas formas ahora Steve tiene novia –le recordó. Rhodey le había informado que Steve había empezado a salir con la sobrina de Peggy, Sharon. Por lo que sabía de ella era una buena chica y Tony se alegraba sinceramente por Steve. Estaría mucho más tranquilo con alguien como ella.

–Que sí, que ya te he dicho que a mí me dejéis al margen. En fin, a lo que íbamos. Mira esto. –Clint le alcanzó una foto en la que pudo reconocer a Barnes. Llevaba una gorra, y se había dejado crecer una espesa barba, pero no había duda de que se trataba de él. Había otra persona junto a él que Tony no supo identificar.

–¿De cuándo es esta foto? ¿Y quién es el otro?

–La foto es de hace un par de días. Como te dije por teléfono en las últimas semanas S.H.I.E.L.D. ha identificado nuevos movimientos de HYDRA. Al parecer alguien ha estado atacando bases secretas que ni siquiera nosotros teníamos en el radar. Puede que se trate de Barnes. Junto a él en la foto se encuentra Grant Ward, un ex agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. que formaba parte del equipo de Coulson y que nos traicionó –le informó Clint.

–Joder, estas serpientes de HYDRA están por todas partes –bufó Tony.

–Corta una cabeza…

–¿Qué puede querer Barnes con ese traidor? –quiso saber Tony.

–No lo sabemos con certeza. Hasta hace poco Grant no era leal a HYDRA, sólo era leal a uno de sus líderes, pero por lo que hemos podido saber ahora quiere reconstruir la organización prácticamente desde cero para vengarse de S.H.I.E.L.D.

–El chico es ambicioso, eso no se lo podemos negar. ¿Querrá volver a utilizar a Barnes como arma? Pero si Barnes está de cruzada contra HYDRA no tiene mucho sentido que ahora estos dos colaboren.

–Esperamos que no, pero los métodos que utiliza HYDRA para lavar el cerebro de aquellos que no están dispuestos a colaborar con ellos son terribles. Aunque Barnes consiguiera librarse del control mental al que fue sometido durante décadas, una sola palabra clave podría volver a hacerle caer en trance.

–Esto no va a gustarle nada a Steve –dijo Tony, apesadumbrado.

–Antes de considerar a Barnes de nuevo como un enemigo hemos de asegurarnos de que no se ha unido otra vez a ellos. Si me pides mi opinión creo que no es el caso y que Barnes sólo estaba utilizando a Ward para recabar información sobre HYDRA.

–¿Por qué habría de ayudarle Ward? Si Barnes quiere venganza eso les convierte en enemigos.

–Sí, pero ahora mismo Ward no está en condiciones de negarle nada a alguien como el Soldado del Invierno. Yo no le cabrearía si fuera él, desde luego. O puede que Ward quisiera ganarse su favor para tratar de gastárselo más adelante; por lo que hemos oído, Ward no es el único que quiere hacerse con el control de la debilitada HYDRA. Hay otro posible miembro que también trata de erigirse como líder por otro lado.

–¿Quién?

–No tenemos más información por el momento. Lo que nos ha llegado son poco más que rumores.

–Ok. Eso de momento se lo dejamos a Coulson y los suyos. ¿Tenemos controlado algún movimiento más de Barnes o Ward?

–Ward ha vuelto a desaparecer, posiblemente detectó la vigilancia de mi compañera Bobbi. Pero Barnes utilizó una identidad falsa para coger un avión rumbo a Varsovia. –Clint le mostró una imagen de las cámaras de seguridad del aeropuerto en la que se veía claramente a Barnes. La captura era del día anterior.

–¿Qué querrá hacer en Europa? –se preguntó Tony–. ¿Seguir el rastro de más bases de HYDRA?

–¿Quizá busque donde le transformaron en el Soldado del Invierno? Puede que piense que si lo destruye todo podrá liberarse de su pasado –conjeturó Clint.

–¿Pero por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ha tardado más de un año en ponerse en movimiento?

–Ni idea. A lo mejor el asesinato de Strucker despertó algo en él que intentaba mantener dormido.

–Mmmmmm. Sea cuál sea el motivo, por fin tenemos una pista sólida, así que me toca hacer un viajecito por Europa a ver si damos con él de una maldita vez. Qué me dices, ¿te vienes?

–No sé. No debería, pero…

–Se te van a atrofiar las alas si no vuelas, pajarito. Sólo serán unos días, y me iría bien tener a un espía experimentado como tú. Seguir rastros no es precisamente mi especialidad.

Clint lo consideró brevemente.

–¿Me has fabricado flechas nuevas? –le preguntó.

–Claro que sí. Ya sé lo mucho que te gustan tus juguetitos. –Tony sonrió ampliamente.

–Está bien. Pero yo escojo la música –aceptó Clint. Encantado, Tony le estrechó la mano para sellar el acuerdo–. ¿Informamos de esto a Steve?

–Mejor esperar a tener algo concreto. No me gustaría que se hiciera ilusiones para nada.

Partieron al amanecer. Laura le dejó claro a Tony que como Clint volviera con un solo rasguño iba a tener que pasar cuentas con ella y que no le gustaría nada verla enfadada. Tony la creyó y le prometió que le devolvería a su marido de una sola pieza.

Tras varios días de seguirle el rastro a Barnes por diferentes países Tony empezó a pensar que el soldado se les había escapado definitivamente. El muy escurridizo siempre parecía saber cuándo le estaban pisando los talones y entonces volvía a escabullirse entre las sombras como si fuera un fantasma.

La búsqueda les llevó hasta una de las bases secretas de HYDRA, que a todas luces parecía que estaba abandonada desde hacía décadas. Tony exploró las instalaciones, investigando con interés los restos de tecnología que encontró. También halló algunos dosieres llenos de polvo que por lo que dedujo del poco alemán que sabía detallaban toda clase de experimentos que se habían llevado a cabo durante la guerra. Algunos de ellos estaban acompañados de gráficos absolutamente espeluznantes. Lo sintió de veras por Barnes.

Comprobando que la base estaba vacía, se dispuso a reunirse con Clint cuando sintió el frío filo de una navaja en su garganta.

–¿Quién eres? ¿Y por qué me sigues? –inquirió una voz aún más fría.

Tony levantó las manos, lamentándose de no haber traído consigo su armadura.

–Me llamo Tony Stark –dijo.

–¿Stark? –la voz sonó vacilante–. ¿Tienes algo que ver con Howard Stark?

–Soy su hijo –respondió Tony. Barnes aflojó la presión del arma durante un segundo para después volver a apretarla con fuerza. Tony sintió cómo se le empezaba a abrir la carne y tragó ruidosamente.

–¿Has venido a matarme? –le preguntó Barnes.

–No te negaré que se me ha pasado alguna vez por la cabeza, pero… –El cuchillo se clavó otro milímetro más. Vale, respuesta equivocada–. No, no he venido a matarte. Soy amigo de Steve. Steve Rogers, ¿te acuerdas de él?

Barnes volvió a vacilar, pero no soltó la navaja.

–Steve –susurró, como si hiciera siglos que no pronunciara ese nombre.

–Oye, ¿qué tal si bajas esa navaja y hablamos como dos personas civilizadas? Estoy aquí para ayudarte, te lo prometo.

–No necesito la ayuda de nadie. Ni la tuya, ni la de Steve –replicó Barnes.

–Muy bien, si no es por las buenas tendrá que ser por las malas. Pero ya te aviso que esto te va a doler.

Antes de que Barnes pudiera reaccionar una flecha surcó el aire e impactó contra su espalda, provocando una descarga eléctrica que le dejó sin conocimiento a los pocos segundos.

–Estaba a punto de reducirlo –dijo Tony, frotándose el cuello, en cuanto Clint llegó a su altura.

–Claro que sí –contestó Clint sin inmutarse.

–Hey. Bello Durmiente ha despertado –le avisó Clint horas después. Habían trasladado a Barnes hasta el Quinjet, atándole de pies y manos (con una cuerda hecha de un material extra-resistente a prueba de supersoldados) por precaución.

Como era de esperar, Barnes les recibió furioso, forcejeando sin resultado para liberarse de sus ataduras.

–¿Qué queréis de mí? –bramó–. Si quieres venganza por tus padres, Stark, entonces mátame y acabemos con esto de una vez –le dijo a Tony.

–Qué duro de mollera eres. Ya te he dicho antes que no –le respondió Tony con calma–. Estoy aquí para llevarte a casa.

–Yo no tengo casa –replicó Barnes con amargura.

–Sí, el look de vagabundo ya veo que lo dominas a la perfección –dijo Tony. Clint soltó una risita y Barnes les miró con odio–. Bucky… ¿Puedo llamarte Bucky? –Barnes no dijo nada así que Tony se lo tomó como un sí–. Steve está muy preocupado por ti. No ha parado de buscarte desde que supo que estabas vivo. ¿No quieres volver con él?

Bucky desvió la mirada.

–El hombre que está buscando Steve ya no existe –murmuró. Tony suspiró.

–Clint, ¿te importaría dejarnos a solas? –le pidió a su compañero.

–En absoluto. Estaré fuera, llámame si me necesitas.

Tony le dio una palmadita en la espalda a modo de agradecimiento. En cuanto estuvieron solos, se sentó al lado de Barnes, apoyando los brazos en las rodillas.

–Te lavaron el cerebro y te borraron la memoria, ¿no es así? –le preguntó con suavidad. Barnes se tomó su tiempo en contestar, como si estuviera sopesando si era buena idea confiar en Tony. Debió de decidir que tampoco tenía mucho que perder.

–Lo hacían para cada nueva misión. Me freían el cerebro y se aseguraban de que sólo me concentrara en el objetivo a abatir.

–Como si formatearan un disco duro. Tiene sentido. Te despojaban de todo lo que te hacía humano para convertirte en el arma perfecta. El asesino a sueldo definitivo.

Una expresión de dolor cruzó el rostro de Barnes.

–Pero nunca conseguían borrarlo todo. Si pasaba mucho tiempo desde la descongelación gradualmente iba recuperando la conciencia, hasta que me freían o me congelaban otra vez.

–¿Eso quiere decir que ahora has recuperado la memoria? –le preguntó Tony.

Bucky sonrió con pesar.

–No del todo. Recuerdo fragmentos de mi pasado, de mi familia, de Steve. Lo suficiente para saber quién era James Buchanan Barnes antes de toda esta mierda.

–¿Pero? –Tony detectó la vacilación en la voz del soldado.

–No sé cómo explicarlo. Sé que esos recuerdos son míos, que yo los viví, pero es como si los hubiera visto a través de los ojos de otra persona, o como si hubiera visto una película. Como si ese Bucky y yo fuéramos dos entes totalmente distintos.

Guardaron silencio un momento.

–¿Sabes cómo era Steve antes? –preguntó Bucky–. Antes de su experimento, quiero decir.

–He visto fotos –afirmó Tony.

–Uno de los recuerdos más nítidos que tengo es de Steve arreglándoselas cada dos por tres para provocar a todos los matones con los que se encontraba. Era como un imán, en serio. Y siempre les plantaba cara. Daba igual la cantidad de puñetazos que le llovieran, él siempre se volvía a levantar. «¡Puedo hacer esto todo el día!», les decía. Tenía una voluntad de hierro.

Ambos sonrieron.

–Creo que no ha cambiado mucho desde entonces –dijo Tony–. Sigue siendo así de cabezota.

–Me lo creo. No paró hasta que le reclutaron en el ejército, emperrado como estaba en servir a su país. Steve nunca se rendía, nunca. Excepto… –Su cara se ensombreció de nuevo y su voz se quebró–. Excepto cuando se enfrentó a mí. Yo estaba totalmente decidido a matarle, ésas eran las ordenes que me había dado Pierce, le disparé y le golpeé una vez tras otra y aun así él tiró su escudo y dejó de luchar.

–Steve habría preferido morir a fallarte de nuevo –le dijo Tony. Bucky rio con tristeza.

–Steve es un idiota. Siempre lo ha sido. Tan condenadamente noble e ingenuo… Nadie es tan buena persona, nadie, excepto él. Siempre pensé que no era posible que un chaval tan canijo pudiera tener un corazón tan grande, que era imposible que le cupiera en un cuerpo tan esmirriado y que se le iba a salir en cualquier momento.

–Supongo que por eso tuvieron que hacerle más grande, ¿no?

Bucky abrió la boca son sorpresa y seguidamente soltó una sonora carcajada.

–Sí. Supongo que sí –admitió.

–¿Recuerdas también todo lo que hiciste? –quiso saber Tony.

–Al principio no. Sólo la última misión, la de Steve. Me iban llegando retazos de mi vida pasada, pero ya está. Imagino que mi cerebro bloqueó los recuerdos porque eran demasiado traumáticos. Hasta que un día vi a Strucker en las noticias. Strucker era uno de los científicos de HYDRA que experimentó conmigo estos últimos años. Le vi, y la memoria empezó a volver. Sé todas las cosas horribles que he hecho, Stark. Recuerdo todas y cada una de las vidas que arrebaté en nombre de HYDRA. Lamento muchísimo lo que le hice a tus padres. No conocía a tu madre, pero sí a Howard y era un buen tipo. Steve le tenía en gran estima.

–Sí, yo también lo siento –dijo Tony, incómodo.

–Es por eso que no puedo volver. No puedo mirar a la cara a Steve después de todo lo que he hecho, después de haber estado a punto de matarle. Sería demasiado doloroso para los dos. Casi hubiera preferido que me mataras.

Tony podía entender eso. Se pensó bien lo que decir a continuación.

–Mira. ¿Sabes ese tío que está fuera, el de las flechas? Hace unos años un chiflado de otro mundo controló su mente y él le ayudó a traer a la Tierra a un ejército extraterrestre que pretendía aniquilarnos a todos.

–¿En serio?

–Como te lo digo. Y al menos vosotros dos tenéis la excusa del control mental, porque lo mío es mucho peor. Hace unos meses construí un sistema de defensa al que le implementé inteligencia artificial con la esperanza de poder protegernos si se producía otra invasión como la que te acabo de contar. Pero se me fue de las manos y acabé construyendo un robot homicida que mató a muchas personas inocentes. Bueno, y alguno que otro no tan inocente. Lo de Strucker fue cosa suya.

–Guau –fue lo único que fue capaz de decir Barnes, atónito.

–Ya ves. Y eso sólo recientemente. Sabes que mi padre se dedicaba a la fabricación de armas, ¿no? Yo también me dediqué a ello durante años, amasando una fortuna gracias a eso, sin darme cuenta del daño que estaba haciendo en realidad. Hace años que lo dejé, pero es un pasado que me acompañará siempre. Hace no mucho conocí a un par de hermanos que se habían sometido voluntariamente a los experimentos de HYDRA para poder vengarse de mí, porque un proyectil fabricado por Industrias Stark mató a sus padres y estuvo a punto de matarlos también a ellos. ¿Te lo puedes imaginar, Bucky? Todo ese dolor al que te sometieron a ti ellos decidieron soportarlo de forma voluntaria, y todo por mi culpa.

Bucky asimiló las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

–Tienes razón. Lo tuyo es mucho peor que lo mío –dijo unos segundos después. Tony sonrió.

–Lo que te quiero decir es que no eres el único con las manos manchadas de sangre. ¿Y sabes qué? Steve me acepta a pesar de todo ello. No sirve de nada huir del pasado y esconderse. Lo importante es lo que decidas hacer a partir de ahora. Que cojas tu experiencia, por muy dolorosa que sea, y la utilices para hacerte más fuerte. Así que, ¿te vienes a casa conmigo y con Steve? ¿No te gustaría volver a ser uno de los buenos?

Bucky bajó la cabeza y asintió antes de echarse a llorar.

Tony golpeó con los nudillos la puerta del despacho de Steve.

–Adelante –dijo el Capitán. Tony abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

–¿Se puede? –preguntó. Steve levantó la vista de la Tablet que tenía en las manos y se puso en pie.

–¡Tony! –Se acercó a él y le estrechó la mano calurosamente–. ¡Me alegro de verte! ¿Cómo estás? Ya hacía una buena temporada que no te veía.

–Estoy bien, gracias. Tú también, por lo que he oído.

–Sí… –dijo Steve, pero no con mucho convencimiento–. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿O vienes a verme porque me echas de menos?

Tony aceptó la invitación de Steve y tomó asiento en la silla de delante del escritorio del jefe.

–Sí, claro. Tenía ganas de ver cómo te las estabas arreglando por aquí. ¿Qué tal los novatos? ¿Te dan mucha guerra?

–Qué va. Todos son muy obedientes y eficientes. Claro que, comparados contigo, eso no es muy difícil.

–Antes de decir esas cosas tan feas sobre mí tan alegremente, Rogers, recuerda quién está pagando todo esto –bromeó, haciendo un gesto con la mano para abarcar toda la estancia. Steve esbozó una media sonrisa.

–Tranquilo, que no me olvido –dijo, bajando la mirada durante un segundo.

–Volviendo al tema, te traigo a un posible nuevo candidato a formar parte de tu equipo. Aunque me temo que éste es un poco más problemático, eso sí.

–¿Un mejorado? –preguntó Steve, adoptando rápidamente su faceta profesional.

–Sí.

–Pensaba que Wanda y Pietro Maximoff eran los únicos que habían sobrevivido a los experimentos de HYDRA. ¿No será uno como los del grupo que ha montado Coulson?

–No, éste es definitivamente de los de HYDRA.

–Ok. ¿Qué poderes tiene? ¿Y dónde lo has encontrado?

–Me topé con él en un viaje por Europa –respondió Tony, y hey, no era mentira. La expresión de Steve cambió por un instante y Tony si preguntó si estaría pensando en aquel viaje que se suponía que iban a hacer juntos. Pareciera como si hubiera pasado una eternidad de aquello–. Sus poderes son similares a los tuyos. Superfuerza, regeneración, etcétera.

–Vaya. ¿Y a nivel psicológico cómo está? Porque esos experimentos dejan secuelas importantes.

–Sí, está bastante tocado, no te voy a engañar. Puede que no se recupere nunca. Pero tiene mucha voluntad y ganas de salir adelante, o sea que creo que podremos hacer algo con él.

–Bueno, tendrá que someterse primero a toda nuestra batería de pruebas para determinar si es apto, pero… ¿Está aquí? ¿Puedo conocerle?

–Por supuesto. Si me acompañas te llevo hasta donde está.

Tony condujo a Steve hasta una de las salas de entrenamiento, donde esperaba Bucky en compañía de Clint y de una recelosa Natasha. De espaldas a la entrada, Bucky se giró en cuanto les oyó entrar y Steve se quedó petrificado en el sitio en cuanto le reconoció. Tony había obligado a Barnes a pasar por la ducha y el barbero antes de venir y aunque había preferido dejarse el pelo a media melena, había aceptado afeitarse y ya se parecía mucho más al Bucky que conocía Steve.

–B… ¿Bucky? –tartamudeó Steve.

–Steve. Hola –respondió Bucky con nerviosismo.

–Pero… Cómo… –Steve miró a Tony, embargado por una mezcla de emociones. Tony le sonrió y asintió–. Dios mío.

Steve se acercó a Bucky y le estrechó entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza que si el otro chico no fuera también un supersoldado hubiera quedado totalmente asfixiado. Bucky dudó por unos instantes pero al final le devolvió el abrazo con el brazo que no era de metal.

Clint y Natasha miraron a Tony y le mostraron el pulgar hacia arriba. Con una inclinación de cabeza y una última mirada a los amigos reunidos, Tony se marchó.

Steve le alcanzó cuando ya se metía en el coche.

–¡Espera, Tony! –le gritó, corriendo hacia él–. No te vayas antes de que pueda darte las gracias. No me puedo creer que hayas hecho esto por mí.

Tony volvió a cerrar la portezuela de su deportivo.

–De nada. Es lo menos que podía hacer.

–¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo? –dijo Steve, y a Tony la mente le llevó de nuevo a aquel cumpleaños que pasaron juntos, cuando creían que tenían todo el futuro por delante.

–Me conformo con saber que he conseguido quitarte el peso que cargabas sobre tus hombros. Asegúrate de cuidar bien a Barnes; me cae bien el chaval.

Steve apretó los puños y tomando una determinación, estrechó a Tony entre sus brazos de la misma forma como había hecho momentos antes con Barnes.

–Steve… –Tony hizo un gran esfuerzo para no corresponder el abrazo.

–Déjame… Un momento. Sólo un momento, Tony.

Tony suspiró y aguardó pacientemente a que terminara.

–Lo siento –le dijo Steve, avergonzado, cuando por fin le soltó–. Es que… Sé que debería superarlo, te prometo que lo estoy intentando, pero sigo pensando en ti a todas horas y… Dios, Tony. No sé cómo olvidarte. No creo que pueda.

–Podrás –le aseguró Tony, pese a saber muy bien que él mismo no iba a lograr olvidar a Steve jamás, por mucho tiempo que pasara.

–Antes… Tú también has recordado mi regalo de cumpleaños, ¿verdad? Aquel viaje para ver museos. Dijimos que sería para cuando encontrara a Bucky y bueno… –Steve se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello.

–Claro, Steve, tú cuando quieras ir me lo dices. Y puedes ir con quien quieras, ¿vale?

–Precisamente no puedo ir con quien quiero –dijo, mirando a sus pies.

–Llévate a tu chica. O a Bucky. Pásatelo bien, que te lo mereces.

–Mierda, Tony, ¿hasta cuándo va a durar esto? –le espetó Steve, perdiendo la paciencia–. ¿No te has castigado ya lo suficiente? ¿No me has castigado a mí lo suficiente?

Tony hundió los hombros.

–Me duele en el alma hacer esto, Steve, aunque no te lo creas. No lo hago para hacerte daño. Pero ahora mismo no puedo estar con nadie, y tú necesitas vivir tu propia vida. Sólo te pido que no lo hagas más difícil.

–Porque soy yo el que lo estoy haciendo difícil, obviamente. –Steve puso los brazos en jarra y negó con la cabeza. Luego se pasó una mano por la cara y pareció tranquilizarse–. Perdona, estoy siendo injusto contigo. Ya sé que me dejaste muy claro que habíamos terminado, pero ahora haces esto tan increíble por mí y yo, pues… No paro de pensar en qué pude hacer mal, y pienso en aquella discusión que tuvimos cuando me preguntaste si no quería vivir contigo y con todo lo de Bucky es posible que te diera la impresión de que yo no iba en serio, y como tengo tan poca experiencia en relaciones pues seguramente no me di cuenta y…

–No, Steve. –Tony le cogió de la cara para interrumpirle–. No hiciste nada mal, de veras. Cada segundo que pasé contigo fue maravilloso.

Steve asintió. Cogió las muñecas de Tony.

–Sabes, cuando terminó la batalla contra Ultrón iba a pedirte que me acompañaras a ver a Peggy. Ella siempre me está diciendo que quiere verme feliz, y quería enseñarle que por fin lo era, que había encontrado a esa persona especial con la que compartir la vida. Y ella además te conoce desde que eras pequeño, ¿no? Así que estoy seguro de que se hubiera alegrado mucho por los dos. Me da mucha pena no poder hacerlo. Y no sólo esto. Hay tantas cosas que me hubiera gustado hacer contigo…

No debería doler todavía tanto, pensó Tony.

Se sintió tentado de rendirse, sólo para borrar toda esa tristeza y resignación en la cara de aquel hombre increíble que por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender seguía aferrándose a la idea de que sería feliz si estuviera con Tony.

–Vuelve con Bucky, Steve. Te necesita ahora más que nunca –le pidió Tony. Steve le soltó y no insistió más.

–Gracias de nuevo por esto –le repitió–. Significa mucho para mí. Adiós, Tony. –Steve se despidió con la mano y en cuanto se hubo alejado Tony se metió en su coche, apoyando la frente en el volante.

–Superándote día a día, Stark –murmuró, y puso en marcha el motor.

* * *

Sabía bien estar de vuelta en el soleado Los Ángeles. Nueva York estaba muy bien, era elegante, y práctico, pero siempre se sintió más en casa en L.A. Al menos eso es de lo que intentaba convencerse. La realidad era más bien que no podía vivir en Nueva York porque le recordaba demasiado a Steve, pero no quería pensar en ello.

Además en L.A. tenía cerca a Pepper, lo cual era un plus muy a tener en cuenta.

Nada más volver pensó en hacer un intento de volver a ser el Tony Stark de antaño, el que acudía a fiestas y bebía y se marchaba a casa en compañía de mujeres impresionables. Pero pronto vio que si había decidido dejarlo atrás en primer lugar, es que era por un motivo.

Así que ahora se estaba comportando como un niño bueno. Acudía a galas benéficas, trabajaba principalmente en la energía renovable, en la fabricación de extremidades robóticas y en la construcción de orfanatos para niños que hubieran perdido a sus padres en la Guerra. Quedaba con Pepper y Happy a menudo y se obligaba a mantener un horario de trabajo razonable, dedicando su tiempo libre a hacer ejercicio y a cultivar algunos hobbies.

Aunque técnicamente ya no fuera un Vengador, les debía hacer un esfuerzo por limpiar su imagen y la del equipo, y eso es lo que estaba haciendo.

Tony bostezó en cuanto terminó el último episodio de El Vestido de tu Boda. Pepper apagó la tele y se desperezó a su lado, con sus pies todavía firmemente plantados en el regazo de Tony.

–No debería beber tanto cuando vengo a verte, porque luego me entra la morriña y no hay quien me mueva del sofá –se quejó Pepper, alargando de todas formas el brazo hacia la copa de vino que reposaba en la mesita.

–Es mi plan malvado para evitar que te marches –dijo Tony, apretándole cariñosamente los tobillos.

–Mal plan, Tony. No tengo más que llamar a mi fornido prometido para que venga a buscarme y se me lleve en brazos a casa.

–Sí, reconozco que todavía tengo que pulir los detalles –admitió sonriente. Pepper bebió otro trago y la vista de Tony se posó en el pedrusco de su dedo. Quién hubiera dicho que Happy tenía tan buen gusto. Claro que, pensándolo bien, Happy había escogido pasar el resto de su vida con la mujer más extraordinaria del planeta, o sea que su gusto no podía ponerse en tela de juicio.

–¿Hablaste ayer con Bruce al final? –le preguntó ella.

–Sí. Sigue muy tocado. Le propuse venirse aquí una temporada pero sigue empeñado en mantenerse alejado. No creo que venga a tu boda –se lamentó Tony. Ojalá pudiera hacer más por ayudarle, pero como su amigo debía respetar su decisión.

–Qué lástima –dijo Pepper–. Pero si necesita tiempo y espacio no podemos hacer otra cosa más que hacerle saber que estamos aquí para cuando nos necesite.

–Exacto.

–¿Sabes qué? Me parece que voy a invitar a la boda a unos amigos míos muy guapos y solteros a ver si tú y Natasha os dais una alegría.

–Muy considerada. Pero si quieres darme una alegría tú misma podrías ofrecerte voluntaria. Un polvete para despedir tu soltería por todo lo alto y recordar buenos tiempos, ¿qué te parece?

Pepper puso los ojos en blanco.

–¿Para que a media faena te pongas a llorar porque echas de menos a Steve? Paso –le replicó.

–Eso ha sido un golpe bajo. Soy más hombre que eso –protestó Tony.

–Si de verdad fueras un hombre te tragarías tu orgullo y llamarías a Steve para decirle que cortar con él fue un error –contraatacó ella.

–Eres una mala persona. Me emborrachaste el otro día para sacarme información y ahora la usas en mi contra. –Tony fingió indignación porque no quería admitir que ella llevaba razón.

–¿Me equivoco acaso? Si preocuparme por ti me convierte en una mala amiga pues que así sea. Pero ya hace casi un año que rompiste con él y sé de buena tinta que te arrepientes de haberlo hecho.

Pepper iba a decirle todo lo que no quería oír, estaba claro.

–Ya le he hecho suficiente daño, Pep. No tiene sentido ponerse a remover el pasado ahora. Además, mírate a ti. Mira lo bien que estás desde que lo dejamos. Steve también estará mucho mejor sin mí.

Dejando la copa en la mesita, Pepper se arrodilló a su lado y le pegó un collejón que resonó por toda la estancia.

–¡Au! ¿A qué ha venido eso? –se quejó Tony, frotándose la cabeza.

–A que eres imbécil, a eso ha venido. Al final va a ser verdad eso de que no te mereces a alguien como Steve. O como yo, ya que estamos. Yo no tuve más remedio que asumir que lo nuestro había acabado porque te enamoraste de otro y contra eso no había nada que pudiera hacer. Y sí, ahora estoy bien, porque al contrario que tú sabía que regodearme en mi miseria no me iba a conducir a nada bueno. Pero no te equivoques, no es porque tú me hicieras un favor ni mucho menos.

–Pero Steve…

–Pero el pobre Steve todavía debe estar confuso preguntándose por qué diablos le dejaste si obviamente aún le quieres. «Está mejor sin mí» –Pepper imitó a Tony en tono sarcástico–. Ni siquiera le diste ninguna oportunidad, decidiste por él y hala. Y para tu información, hablo a menudo con Natasha y con Maria y Steve todavía sigue enamorado hasta las trancas de ti. Ninguna lo entendemos, y menos después de lo egoísta que has sido con él, pero esto es lo que hay así que haz lo que tienes que hacer y llámale para acabar con vuestra absurda agonía, que ya estamos todos un poco hartitos.

Tony enarcó las cejas, perplejo.

–¿Ya eras así de mandona cuando estábamos juntos? –le preguntó.

Pepper le dio un golpecito en la frente con el dedo índice.

–Puedes apostar que sí. Tony, sé que tenías tus motivos para dejarle, pero, sé sincero: después de casi un año solo, ¿crees que has conseguido algo? Aparte de ser infeliz tú y hacerle infeliz a él.

Tony negó pesarosamente con la cabeza.

–Entonces llámale y dile que has sido un idiota integral y que por favor te de otra oportunidad. Si no lo quieres hacer por ti entonces hazlo por mí. Como regalo de boda.

–Lo pensaré –concedió Tony.

Pepper lo dio por bueno. Se levantó para calzarse y le besó en la frente.

–No te lo pienses mucho, que la vida es muy corta, Tony.

Pepper se fue y el silencio, aunque al principio le alivió, pronto se tornó asfixiante.

Se pasó horas mirando su teléfono, inseguro. Pepper se lo había dicho como si fuera algo muy fácil, y Tony no iba a negar que ya llevaba un tiempo pensando en ello, ¿pero qué derecho tenía Tony de pedirle otra oportunidad a Steve después de lo mal que se lo había hecho pasar? ¿Cómo podía quererle Steve todavía? Era imposible.

Su móvil se iluminó, indicándole que había recibido un correo electrónico. Era precisamente de Steve. Tony lo abrió.

«Hola Tony. No puedo dormir. ¿Me recomiendas alguna película?» decía el correo, y Tony lo leyó con incredulidad. Así era como había empezado todo entre ellos, con un inocente mensaje pidiendo recomendaciones de películas que derivó en tantísimo más. Tony dudó de la presunta inocencia de este correo, pero contestó de todas formas.

«Claro. ¿Qué te apetece ver? ¿Algún género en concreto?» envió. Steve le contestó al momento.

«Estaba pensando en algo romántico, para ver en pareja.»

Genial. Tendría que decirle a Pepper que sus fuentes eran de todo menos fiables y que debería buscarse otras. Tony sabía que Steve ya no estaba con aquella chica, la sobrina de Peggy, pero eso no quería decir que no se hubiera buscado ya a otra.

«Dirty Dancing. Siempre funciona con las chicas» le respondió.

«No es para verla con una chica» recibió. Tony entornó los ojos. Si no era una chica… ¿Barnes?

Antes de que pudiera responder le llegó otro correo a la bandeja de entrada.

«Abre la puerta, Tony.»

Sin entender nada Tony se levantó a hacer lo indicado y al otro lado de la puerta se encontró a Steve, tan apuesto y encantador como siempre. Tony pestañeó varias veces, convencido de que debía tratarse de una alucinación, pero Steve no desapareció, por lo que concluyó que debía ser real.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó, apartándose para dejarle pasar y cerrando la puerta tras Steve.

–He venido a hacer dos cosas. Primero, a decirte que eres imbécil. –Steve dejó su bolsa de viaje en el suelo y se acercó a Tony–. Segundo, a hacer esto.

Steve le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, le atrajo hacia su cuerpo y juntó sus bocas con fuerza. Utilizó su lengua para instar a Tony a que abriera los labios y Tony no opuso resistencia, ya no, permitiendo que Steve profundizara el beso a su antojo. Steve le besó y besó durante a lo que Tony le parecieron horas. Tony tuvo que agarrarse a sus brazos para no caerse porque empezaban a temblarle las rodillas.

Steve le besaba con intensidad, casi con desesperación, como queriendo compensar todo el tiempo perdido. Tony no podía hacer otra cosa que reciprocar, familiarizándose de nuevo con esa boca que conocía tan bien y que había extrañado tanto, los besos de Steve tal cual los recordaba, pero a la vez reparando que había algo distinto en ellos. Se preguntó brevemente si sería porque ahora Steve tenía más experiencia.

Un hilo de saliva todavía conectaba sus bocas cuando se separaron. Tony se limpió con una mano y fue a apoyarse a la pared más cercana para recuperar la compostura.

–Has… ¿Has hablado con Pepper? –Porque no podía ser casualidad que después de la charlita con ella ahora se presentara Steve de improviso y encima besándole de aquella manera tan espectacular.

–No. He hablado con Wanda. Me ha contado lo de tu visión, Tony. No sabía que tú te lo habías estado callando todo este tiempo. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, ¿pero por qué no me lo dijiste?

Tony cerró los ojos por un momento, arrepentido.

–No pude hacerlo. Te vi morir, Steve. Os vi morir a todos. Y cuando lo quise prevenir, la jodí completamente. No creí que deciros por qué lo hice sirviera para nada a esas alturas.

–¿Y preferiste perderme? Claro que hubiera servido. Si hubiera estado en tu lugar yo también habría hecho cualquier cosa para protegerte.

–Tú no hubieras construido un robot asesino.

–Bueno, no, no eso, pero…

–Pues eso.

Steve dejó escapar un suspiro al ver que Tony seguía tan obstinado como siempre. Tony permitió que se aproximara a él y le cogiera de las manos.

–Todos cometemos errores, Tony –le dijo con delicadeza–. Pero apartarte de todos aquellos que te quieren no soluciona nada. «No vale de nada huir del pasado y esconderse, lo que importa es lo que hagas a partir de ahora». ¿No le dijiste tú eso a Bucky?

–Sí, pero…

–Pues aplícate el cuento, Tony. En vez de alejarme de ti, déjame ayudarte y apoyarte. Eso es lo que se supone que hacen las parejas, ¿no?

–Supongo…

–Dime una cosa. ¿Todavía me quieres? –le preguntó, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

–Con todo mi ser, Steve –le contestó con honestidad. Precisamente por lo mucho que le quería es por lo que lo había hecho todo.

–¿Y me respetas?

–Claro que sí. Más que a nadie.

–Entonces deja de decidir por tu cuenta lo que tú crees que es mejor para mí y acepta que ya soy mayorcito para tomar mis propias decisiones sobre con quién quiero compartir mi vida.

Tony guardó silencio por unos segundos.

–No, si lo de que eres mayorcito nunca lo he puesto en duda –dijo Tony sonriendo. Steve rio aliviado.

–Bueno. Ya empiezas a parecerte al Tony de siempre. Ven.

Caminaron hacia el centro de la sala. Steve tomó asiento en el sofá y Tony se acomodó sobre sus piernas.

–Bésame más –le pidió Steve, y Tony aceptó encantado, uniendo sus bocas de nuevo–. Mmm. Cómo echaba de menos el roce de tu barba –murmuró Steve entre besos.

–¿Sólo eso? –Tony movió las caderas, aplicando presión sobre una ya más que endurecida entrepierna. Le encantaba tener ese efecto sobre Steve.

–No. Todo… El sabor de tu boca, el tacto de tus dedos, el sonido de tu voz, tu olor, perderme en tus maravillosos ojos… Te he extrañado con todos mis sentidos. No sabes lo difícil que ha sido este último año para mí pensando que ya no iba a poder tener esto nunca más.

–¿Y aun así quieres volver conmigo? Los dos sabemos que tarde o temprano volveré a fastidiarla –dijo Tony. Steve le acarició la espalda.

–Pues la próxima vez que eso pase, Tony, lo hablamos y lo solucionamos como dos personas adultas. Mientras me prometas que no volverás a mentirme ni a ocultarme cosas que debería saber, todo irá bien.

–Qué fácil parece siempre todo contigo, Rogers –dijo Tony.

–Eso es porque tú eres ya lo suficientemente complicado para los dos–señaló Steve.

–Sí, tiene su lógica… –Tony le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares –. No te rindes nunca, ¿no? –dijo, recordando otra parte de su conversación con Bucky.

–No cuando tengo tanto que perder si lo hago. –Steve le quitó la camiseta y le llenó el pecho de besos.

–¿No querías ver una película? –preguntó Tony, aunque la respuesta era más que obvia.

–No. Ahora lo que vamos a hacer es pasar toda la noche haciendo el amor, mañana después de una buena ducha y un desayuno como dios manda haces la maleta porque nos vamos a Washington a ver a Peggy, y después de eso para Europa a hacer el viaje que teníamos pendiente. ¿Alguna objeción?

–Ninguna, Capitán.

–Bien, porque ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo. Ahora al dormitorio, va.

Pero Tony tenía otra idea en mente. Deslizándose hasta el suelo, se situó entre las robustas piernas de Steve y le abrió la bragueta con agilidad. Steve, más que de acuerdo con la propuesta de su amante, levantó las caderas permitiendo que Tony le quitara los vaqueros y los bóxers, deshaciéndose del calzado en el camino.

Tony se humedeció los labios de anticipación en cuanto vio la imponente erección de Steve, descansando sobre su escultural (aunque tapado todavía) estómago. Dios, había olvidado lo increíblemente perfecto que era el cuerpo de su Capitán.

–Hola, preciosidad –dijo Tony, cogiendo el sexo de Steve con una de sus manos.

–¿Le estás hablando a mi pene? –preguntó Steve riendo.

–Hace mucho que no le veo. Tendré que saludarle como toca –dijo Tony como si fuera una obviedad.

–Ok, ok, pues nada, yo os dejo que os pongáis al día –dijo Steve divertido. Tony pasó la lengua por la punta, complacido con el estremecimiento que provocó en Steve.

En cuanto se metió el endurecido miembro en su boca Tony se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba por Steve; de lo mucho que necesitaba volver a reclamar ese cuerpo maravilloso con sus manos y boca, aprender de nuevo cada plano y cada curva, de oír todos esos preciosos sonidos que salían de la garganta de Steve cada vez que Tony le subía al séptimo cielo. Así que se puso manos a la obra, contento al comprobar que todavía recordaba a la perfección lo que le gustaba a Steve y cómo hacer para volverle completamente loco.

No paró hasta que Steve explotó, con el nombre de Tony cayendo de sus labios, y Tony tragó con avidez hasta que no quedó ni una gota del espeso líquido. Tras eso Tony levantó la camiseta de Steve y le besó en el vientre y en el ombligo mientras Steve recobraba el aliento.

–Madre mía, Tony. Sigues siendo el mejor en esto –le dijo, extasiado.

–¿Ha habido muchos después de mí? –preguntó Tony con el ceño fruncido. No es que le hiciera particular ilusión que Steve hubiera estado con otros pero había sido el propio Tony el que le había empujado a hacerlo, así que mostrarse celoso estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

–Los suficientes para saber que el sexo no es ni la mitad de bueno si no es contigo –contestó Steve con cierta timidez.

–Buena respuesta –aseguró Tony, satisfecho, levantándose y ofreciéndole sus manos a Steve, quien también se puso de pie todavía algo tembloroso.

–¿Dormitorio? –sugirió–. Te necesito dentro de mí y lo necesito ahora.

–No seré yo quien ponga pegas a eso. En marcha –convino Tony, y le llevó de la mano hasta allí. Steve se quitó la camiseta y la tiró al suelo de la habitación, donde también fue a parar el resto de la ropa de Tony. Steve no perdió tiempo y se acomodó boca abajo en la mullida cama (no tan grande como la de Nueva York, pero a la hora de la verdad el tamaño no había marcado mucha diferencia porque las noches seguían siendo igual de tristes y solitarias). Tony le besó los hombros y la espalda mientras le preparaba para su unión. Pronto Steve le aseguró que ya era suficiente y Tony, que tampoco podía esperar mucho más, alargó la mano hacia la caja de condones, pero Steve le detuvo.

–No te pongas condón hoy –le pidió, estirándose de lado para mirarle a la cara.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Sí. Siempre he usado protección y de todas formas el suero me previene de coger cualquier cosa. Me gustaría… sentirte completamente –admitió con las mejillas enrojecidas.

–Ok. Tú mandas, cariño.

Indicó a Steve que se pusiera de rodillas, con las palmas de las manos pegadas a la pared. Sintiendo a su corazón totalmente desbocado, Tony aplicó una generosa dosis de lubricante a su propia erección y se puso detrás de Steve, cogiéndole de las caderas. Ambos gruñeron apreciativamente en cuanto Tony se abrió paso, enterrándose en la tan añorada y estrecha calidez de su Steve.

–Muévete –le ordenó Steve, y Tony obedeció.

Se sentía increíble. Tanto, que Tony se asombró de haber sido capaz de renunciar a ello durante tanto tiempo, cuando estar junto a Steve era algo prácticamente tan vital como respirar. ¿Cómo podía haber sobrevivido casi un año sin Steve? Qué estúpido que había podido llegar a ser, y que afortunado de poder volver a sentir así a Steve a pesar de todas las cosas que había hecho mal.

–No vuelvas a dejarme –imploró Steve.

–Nunca, mi amor. Nunca más –le prometió Tony, y esta vez tenía toda la intención de cumplirlo.

Steve se echó para atrás, pegando la espalda al pecho de Tony, hundiéndose todavía más en su miembro. Steve giró la cara para demandar más besos, Tony entregándoselos con gusto.

Tony buscó con su mano el sexo de Steve, ya erecto de nuevo, y la doble estimulación hizo que Steve se derritiera en sus brazos. Sonrió al recordar las palabras de Steve de hacía solo un ratito, cuando le había confesado que nadie más le hacía sentir lo que Tony.

–¿Pensabas en mí cuando lo hacías con otros? –le preguntó a Steve al oído.

–Todas las veces –admitió Steve entrecortadamente, echando la cabeza para atrás–. Todas las veces deseaba que fueras tú. Ahhh Tony. Tony. Estoy a punto. ¿Tú también?

–Sí, Steve.

–¿Te correrás dentro de mí?

–Así es, tesoro. Vas a tener toda mi esencia dentro de ti, ¿me oyes? No me importa quién te haya tocado antes, a quién hayas poseído o quién haya estado dentro de ti, porque voy a borrar cualquier rastro de su presencia, a partir de ahora nadie más va a poder recorrer tu cuerpo con sus manos, nadie más va a poder besar tu preciosa boca, nadie más sabrá lo increíble que es amarte y ser amado por ti. Y voy a ser egoísta otra vez, voy a ser egoísta porque ahora que te vuelvo a tener vas a ser para mí y sólo para mí.

–Sólo para ti, Tony.

–Sí. Sólo para mí. Sólo para mí, Steve.

Subieron los dos juntos al cielo del que nunca debieron bajar.

Tony volvió al dormitorio minutos después con dos bebidas isotónicas. La cara de ensoñación que lucía Steve le arrancó una sonrisa.

–Esa expresión tuya le sube la autoestima a cualquiera –le dijo, subiéndose a la cama y regalándose un nuevo beso. Ahora que volvían a estar juntos probablemente eso era lo que iba a hacer cada día a todas horas; besarle, y tocarle, y besarle todavía más.

–Lo mismo digo –le contestó Steve, y Tony no se había mirado al espejo pero no dudaba que su rostro debía manifestar el mismo sentimiento.

–Así que ya lo saben todos, ¿uh? –comentó Tony, bebiendo un largo trago para reponer fuerzas. En breve comenzaría el segundo asalto y necesitaba estar en forma para seguirle el ritmo a su supersoldado.

–La culpa es tuya –le acusó Steve–. Todavía me muero de vergüenza al pensar que Clint y su mujer nos oyeron aquella noche.

–Bueno, me disculparía, pero realmente necesitabas que te echara una mano… Literalmente. Si Laura no llega a interrumpirnos después del leño me hubieras arrancado la ropa lo siguiente.

Steve se ruborizó hasta las orejas. Era maravilloso que siguiera haciéndolo aun después de todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos.

–Todavía no sé lo que me pasó. Bueno, sí, sí que lo sé. Mi cuerpo siempre reacciona ante tu proximidad, por muy enfadado que pueda llegar a estar. Y encima estaba superfrustrado después de aquellos tres días que te pasaste ignorándome encerrado en tu laboratorio.

–Lo tenías todo acumulado. Comprensible.

–Eso es. Un poco como hoy, ¿no? –Steve bebió también un buen trago de su botella.

–Ajá. Si mañana no estoy en condiciones de viajar va a ser por tu culpa, Rogers.

–Ah no, nada de excusas. Te llevo en brazos si hace falta –rio Steve.

–No lo dudo. Por cierto, ¿cómo se lo ha tomado Bucky? ¿Esto nuestro, quiero decir? –quiso saber Tony.

–No te voy a negar que se sorprendió bastante al principio, nunca llegué a decirle que me gustaban los hombres. Pero le caes muy bien, y más después de todo lo que hiciste por él. Después de hablar con Wanda se lo conté todo y él fue quien más me animó a venir aquí. ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas su aprobación?

Tony jugó con la etiqueta de la botella.

–Bueno… Es lo más parecido a familia que te queda, así que imagino que sí.

Steve le sonrió.

–Soy muy feliz de que os hayáis podido conocer. Para mí también es muy importante que os llevéis bien. Eso sí, antes de que me olvide, me pidió que sobre todo te dijera de su parte que eres un poco hipócrita por no seguir tu propio consejo y que como se te ocurriera volver a rechazarme otra vez, él mismo se encargaría de venir y hacerte entrar en razón. Estaba dispuesto a utilizar su nuevo brazo de metal, si hacía falta.

–Menudo carácter tiene tu amigo –Tony hizo una mueca. Se había librado de una buena.

–Ya te dije que siempre ha sido muy protector conmigo. Ah, y también dice que muchas gracias por el brazo, que está muy contento con él.

–Me alegro. Oye, ¿no pasará nada si te ausentas unas semanas?

–No, nada. Natasha está al cargo. Ella y Buck se han hecho muy amigos últimamente. Muy amigos, ya me entiendes.

–¿De veras? ¿No da un poco de miedo esa pareja?

–Creo que son buenos el uno para el otro, ambos han pasado por mucho. Y Nat no va a pasarse la vida esperando por Banner.

–Ya, razón tienes.

–Y también tengo la sospecha de que está empezando a surgir algo entre Wanda y Visión.

Tony alucinó con eso.

–¿Qu…? ¿Cómo es eso posible? No, mira, ¿sabes qué? Mejor ni intento imaginármelo. Hay cosas en esta vida que hay que aceptarlas sin más.

–Te has perdido muchas cosas estos últimos meses, Stark –dijo Steve, con más pena que otra cosa. Tony le acarició el pelo de la nuca.

–Lo siento. Me ha costado darme cuenta de lo idiota que he sido.

–Está bien. Lo importante es que hayamos podido dejarlo atrás. Escucha, cuando volvamos del viaje… ¿Querrás que vivamos juntos?

–Ostras, Steve. Sí, a mí eso me encantaría, ya lo sabes. Pero no hace falta si tú aún no estás preparado. Yo no tengo prisa.

Steve buscó su mano.

–Quiero hacerlo. Podemos vivir una temporada en la base de los Vengadores. A los otros les gustará tenerte por allí, incluso Wanda quiere darte la oportunidad de conocer al verdadero Tony Stark. Más adelante podemos buscarnos un piso. Y si no quieres salir de L.A. pues me adapto. Pero te quiero y deseo hacer esto, Tony. De verdad.

–Ok. Nueva York está bien. A mí también me gustará estar por allí. –Tony sonrió al ver la expresión de alegría en la cara de su chico.

–Va a funcionar esta vez, ¿verdad? ¿Ahora que por fin ya no hay ningún obstáculo entre nosotros? –le preguntó Steve, la esperanza palpable en su voz. Steve había vuelto a él a pesar de que no se lo merecía y le estaba entregando una vez más toda su confianza. Tony sabía lo mucho que eso significaba. Le había hecho mucho daño dejándole atrás y Steve ni siquiera estaba contemplando la posibilidad de que Tony volviera a fallarle de aquella manera. Seguía siendo tan ingenuamente optimista como siempre, pero ésa era una de las muchas cualidades que habían hecho que Tony se enamorara perdidamente de él. Le debía a Steve luchar por ellos tan incondicionalmente como lo había hecho Steve. No volvería a traicionar esa confianza.

–Sí, Steve. Esta vez lo lograremos.

Y esta vez Tony no necesitó ninguna visión para creérselo.

FIN


End file.
